The Epidemic
by Frightfull
Summary: Soon after Leader an Kira return to Village, an epidemic of Scarlet Fever strikes, to stop it Leader decides to return to his old community knowing they have the cure.
1. Chapter 1

Kira had spent the last twenty minutes attempting to tie her thick dark hair back in her new pretty lime green ribbon, given to her by Jean. Usually Kira didn't give a second thought to how she looked. She pulled her hair in a leather cord threw on the first dress she could get her hands on and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Looks meant very little to her, mostly because she never tried to impress anyone. Never had a need to impress any one, no one ever looked twice at her in her old community. Her twisted leg deemed her "un marriable". Even now she wasn't trying to impress anyone, not really. There was to be a party, in honor of Leader, Her and most of all Healer, Matty, as he would always be to her. The people wanted to express there gratitude toward them for fixing the wrongs they had done over the months. Kira was extremely elated at the prospect of going to any sort of party at all and had immediately asked Jean for a dress. Jean had graciously offered her the most beautiful dress in her closet. A dazzling off the shoulder dress in lime green, which clung tightly to Kira's form, which strangely resembled the hour glass, Kira had found in Leader's Study. Jean had also offered her the ribbon and a pair of green high heels which Kira had to decline because her twisted leg prevented her from wearing anything other than sandals. Herbalist, Leader's mother figure, had given Kira a pair of her daughter's green semi fancy slippers and a bunch of beauty products that neither Herbalist nor her daughter used. Kira was glad for the slippers but didn't know what to make of the beauty products. She'd never used such things in her life. In her old community no such things existed. Jean had taught Kira how to apply them but Kira wasn't sure if she liked the way she looked with them or not. When preparing for today she had decided against them, only putting on a clear gloss so that her lips wouldn't get chapped which they had a terrible habit of doing. Her face looked just fine without the make-up as Jean had called them. Her skin was clear, her eyelashes were long, and her lips were rose pink. She would have been pretty if her skin wasn't so pale and her hair wasn't so dark and thick and kept slipping out of whatever hairstyle she put it up. She sighed for the one millionth times in the past twenty minutes and pulled the ribbon out of her hair, letting her long tresses fall loosely around her shoulders. She studied herself in the mirror that Trademaster had given her as a "gratitude" gift. She looked great; even have potential to be noticed by at least one of the many guys her age that dwelled here if she figured out what to do with her thicket of hair. Sighing again she slumped down on her bed. There was a knock on her door.

"Kira are you dressed?" Her father's voiced boomed from the other side of the door.

_Why does he care if I'm dressed or not it's not like he can see me. _She thought angrily.

"Yes father I'm dressed." She called back. Her father slipped in the room, he had changed out of his every day attire into something a bit more acceptable. She guessed her father owned very little in the way of nice clothing. Like Kira, Seer didn't think much of looks, but that was because contrary to his name Seer was blind.

"Well come on then, we better get going. Don't want to be late to your first party. Especially when it's held in your honor." He chuckled to himself.

"Alright let me brush my hair." Kira rose from the bed and snatched her hairbrush from her dresser, she ran it through her hair a few times before placing it down on the dresser again and adjusting her stick under her arms turned again to her father.

"Oh I almost forgot." Seer said suddenly and cheerily. "There's a guest in our living room. They'll be accompanying us to the party." Seer turned on his heel and with surprising agility for a man his age and condition strolled out of my room. Curious Kira fallowed him down the hallway. At first she gathered it must be Jean waiting for them wanting to see how the dress looked on Kira till she remembered Jean saying she was going to be accompanying her father Mentor to the party. Then she thought it might be Herbalist, but Herbalist had three kids to get ready and attend to so she doubted it.

It just so happened that the guest was Village's Leader. A man a year or two older her, who had accompanied her to Village after Matty's passing and visited her house from time to time, asking how she was and if she was interested in taking walks with him. He was standing in the living room inspecting the tapestry she had made of Village and her old community with Forest in-between them. He looked up when he heard them approaching and smiled warmly.

"Kira it's good to see you." He said kindly. He was a tall, comely man, and Kira found herself getting unusually giddy when she looked into his pale tiffany blue eyes. Even now just after that simple greeting she felt her blush start on her cheeks.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Leader." She murmured, and then felt her blush get stronger. _Well that was stupid. How about "How are you Leader, how was your day?" You sounded like a freak. _

"The pleasure's all mine." Leader returned turning again to the tapestry. "You made this?" he asked.

"Yes, a while ago." She answered, looking over her work. It seemed that a few stitches had come undone over a house. _Strange. _She thought stepping close to examine it. "That wasn't there last time." She took a corner of the wall hanging and rubbed in between her fingers. The stitches were neat and even just as they always had been.

"Maybe Frolic got at it?" Seer offered. "He's been grabbing at everything lately." At the mention of his name, Frolic the spaniel like dog that had been Matty's dog and after Matty passed Frolic had sort of adopted Kira, leapt up from where he had been resting in the kitchen and trotted over to Kira's side, pawing at the pants leg of Leader. The man turned and scratched the dog behind his large floppy ears.

"I doubt it, it looks a little high for Frolic to get at." Kira mused. Leader pointed at a large house in the middle of Village.

"That's my house right?" He asked. Kira nodded slowly. "Then if that's my house, the house with the snag in it is Trademaster's."

"The man that gave me the mirror?" Kira asked. Leader nodded still examining the undone stitch and frowned. "His daughter's just fell ill."

"Really, do you think she got it from Ramon and Claudia?" Seer asked. Leader shook his head fiercely.

"No, Trademaster made sure Adele stayed away from both of them, I think he knew they were going to get sick."

"What does Herbalist say about it?"

"She doesn't have the slightest clue what it may be."

"Do you think………" Seer trailed off his blank eyes getting a winsome look in his eyes.

"Do you think what?" Kira prompted, but Seer shook his head.

"Never mind, Come on were going to be let for the party."

"Right, right the party." Leader shook his head again and then turned to Kira. "You ready?"

"Do I like nice?" she asked. Leader looked her up and down for before flashing a heart warming smile.

"You look lovely."

"You're not just being nice?"

"Kira you look exquisite and that's the truth." He offered his arm, and Kira took it gratefully. Leader escorted her out the door and Seer fallowed after mumbling about being the one to escort his daughter to her first party.

The party took place at the Gathering Hall which was for the most part used only for special occasions, like birthdays and weddings and such. When they arrived Leader and Kira were swept up in a crowd of happy, kind hearted, Villagers. Kira recognized Mentor the school teacher, Gatherer's widow who for one did not have a melancholy look in her eyes, Trademaster (though his wife and daughter were not there) and Matty's friends Ramon, Aaron, Abby and a few others. Jean was there and was pleased with how nice Kira looked in the dress. Others introduced themselves to her. One girl caught Kira's eye was a girl named Olivia. She was about Matty's age and bore a shocking resemblance to Herbalist. When Kira inquired Leader about it he laughed and answered.

"Well that's to be expected, she is Herbalist's daughter."

"Oh!" Kira wanted to hit herself for being so stupid. Olivia bore the same long wavy strawberry blonde hair and breathtaking stormy gray and emerald green eyed gaze that seemed to penetrate into your very soul as her mother did. Clinging to the beautiful girl was a little curly haired blonde boy, whose face seemed fit to be an angel's. He chattered on to a little girl about his age and by the way he kept throwing his hands around Kira could tell he was excited.

"Who's the boy with her?" she asked.

"That's Gabriel, Herbalist's son." He chuckled a little as he watched the boy chat. "He's a handful."

"He has such a beautiful face." Kira murmured in disbelief.

"Don't let his innocent face fool you." Leader winked at her and she felt her face flush a little. "He's a little devil that one."

"So, her kids are here but I don't see Herbalist." Kira scanned the crowd of faces for the kind warm one of the Villager's caretaker.

"She's not here." Trademaster answered, seemingly appearing out of no where. Leader may have been tall but Trademaster was impossibly tall. Some short people like Kira had to lean back on there feet to see him, and with his dark glinting eyes, wild array of dark curls and sharp nose he was an imposing looking man. Kira could see why some people feared him.

"Where is she?" Kira asked.

"She's with Aileen and Adele, Adele's sick and she's trying to figure out with what."

"Oh I'm sorry." Kira had forgotten about Trademaster's daughter in the ecstasy of the party and the people, and with the privilege of having Leader by her side.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault she sick, and I'm sure Herbalist will find what's wrong with her, she's very talented."

"So I've heard." Kira answered, throwing a look at Leader who spoke very highly of the woman's abilities. She turned back to Trademaster.

"I want to thank you again for the mirror it's very lovely."

"Ahh yes, I wanted to ask you about that." He smiled, his brown eyes glittering. "You are getting good use out of it?"

"Very much actually." Kira laughed. "I'm such a vain woman."

"You vain?" Trademaster arched an eyebrow "I doubt that."

"Trademaster, I need your opinion on something." A young woman interrupted gently, coming to stand beside the man. Kira swore she felt Leader stiffen a little beside her.

"Yes of course Bridget." He gave Kira a charming smile. "See you around Madame." He nodded his head and slipped into the crowd after the woman. Beside her, Kira felt Leader relax a little. She turned to him, his blue eyes met hers.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No why?"

"You seemed nervous when that girl came up."

"Bridget?" He gave a wry smile. "No I wasn't nervous _that's _for sure."

"Then what were you?" she asked.

"I was…..never mind. Do you want to meet Gabe?"

"I'd love to." Automatically she began to look for the glorious child and found him still standing beside Olivia. Leader led her to the two calling out to them. They both turned almost in perfect harmony with one another and there faces lit up.

"Leader." Olivia gave the man a hug. "It's good to see you."

"And you, doing well I hope?" He asked.

"As always." She smiled warmly. Leader turned to Kira.

"Olivia, Gabe this is Kira, Seer's daughter."

"I've heard so much about you!" Olivia gushed taking her hand and shaking it. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you too." Kira was taken aback at Olivia's eagerness.

"I knew your friend." Gabe said then, he was gazing at her with large intoxicating blue eyes, the exact same shade as a robin's egg. He was even more angelic up close. Kira thought it looked like the faces of the heroes of old time, who always had paintings of themselves doing impossible things. Kira wondered if he was spoiled, because how could anyone possibly say no to a face like that?

"Matty?" She asked.

"Yes miss. He taught me how to fish." He wrinkled his perfect nose. "I didn't like it very much."

"Yes well, you don't like many things Gabe my dear." Olivia teased, and then turned her attention back to Kira.

"Matty and I were in the same class together, I'm sorry to say though I didn't spend much time with him."

"Is that so?" Kira pushed a strand of hair behind her eyes. "He mentioned an Olivia once."

"He did?" She cocked her head the side. She really did have a pretty face. It wasn't the classic sophisticated beauty Jean had, but more of a wild natural beauty and Kira decided that she liked that style of beauty better.

"Well I don't think he said Olivia, but I do remember him referring to a strawberry blonde whom he had gone strawberry picking with once."

"Ah yes, that was a while ago, we were almost twelve." Olivia giggled at the memory.

"Can you read?" Gabe quipped suddenly narrowing his eyes. "Cause some women can't read when they come and Mentor has to teach them."

"Gabe." Leader warned.

"No it's alright." Kira reassured. "Yes I can read and write to."

That pleased him, they spent a while talking to Olivia and Gabe. Kira decided she really did like Olivia. She was friendly, smart, and had a good sense of humor. She and Kira had a few good laughs. Gabe was smart for a boy his age, in fact he was very clever and he was polite, later Leader told Kira he must have liked her a lot because Gabe was very a reserved boy when he met people for the first time. Later Leader introduced her to many other Villagers who for the most part seemed friendly and pleased to have her among them. She spoke again with Trademaster and decided that despite his dark exterior he was a sweet man and she liked him. She also met Bridget, who seemed a little self centered but kind enough. Kira noticed her give Leader flirtatious looks every now and then, though to Kira's relief Leader seemingly ignored them. When the party was over they found Seer and the three began home. Seer was chatting on and on about Gatherer's new son when Kira heard a loud booming voice shout.

"Leader, Leader please come quickly!" it was Trademaster.

"What is it?" Leader asked concerned.

"It's Adele, Herbalist finally diagnosed her."

"With what?" Seer asked.

"It's Scarlet Fever, but I'm afraid she dose not know how to cure it."

"Scarlet Fever?" Kira had heard of the sickness before in books that her friend Thomas had owned, but she'd never known people could still get the sickness.

"What does Herbalist want with me?" Leader asked.

"She wonders if perhaps a book in your library would have a cure for it." Trademaster answered then chewed on his lip "And that's not all, it seems that her daughter Esther and Midwife have it as well."

"How could three people come down with the same sickness?" Seer asked. "I mean it happens in other places, but here?"

"Well Esther did spend all day with Herbalist in our house." Trademaster admitted. "And Midwife was there to helping Aileen with preparing for our second child."

"They must have picked it up there then. There's no way an epidemic could be here in Village."

"We can hope." Leader said with a sigh. "Even Village isn't perfect."

"But everyone here is so clean, so careful."

"Yes I know." Leader glanced at Kira his eyes worried. Kira frowned, she hadn't even been near Trademaster's house, and there was no way she could be infected.

"I'll come and visit you tomorrow; I mean if you don't mind?" He looked hopeful. Kira blushed again.

"Of course you may."

"Well then till tomorrow." He gave her hand a quick squeeze before walking away with Trademaster there heads bowed low, talking in whispers. Seer was silent for a moment before smiling.

"Looks as if someone has a beau." He teased.

"A beau?" she'd never heard of the term before. Seer chuckled.

"You know, a beau, a boyfriend?"

"Oh." Kira felt her whole face turn red and hot and she was glad her father couldn't see. "Oh no nothing like that, Leader's feelings are just friendly I assure you that father."

"How can you be so sure?" Seer asked. "You must admit Kira he stops by to see you a lot."

"We're friends." Kira insisted.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Seer opened the door to the house and helped Kira through the door.

As Kira undressed and prepared for bed that night she began to wonder on what her father had said. It _was_ true that Leader did seem to take a keen interest in her. Up until that moment Kira had always just gathered that liked every other Villager Leader was just being friendly and well meaning. Were there other motives that drove to Leader to visit with Kira nearly every day? Could it be possible that a man such as Leader admired a woman like Kira? A woman who bore now unique beauty, who was just your average looking woman? Who had a twisted leg and mess of unmanageable raven colored hair? Was it even plausible? Kira studied herself in the mirror again. She shook her head and sighed. She didn't want to dwell on such thoughts. She wished her father a god night and blew out the candle by her night stand. As she crawled into her bed she suddenly wished she could have Matty to talk to. Matty always knew what to say when she was thinking to hard. She hoped that wherever Matty was now he was happy and enjoying himself. She hoped suddenly there was a heaven and that Matty was there reunited with his old dog Branch and they were free to run around and do as they pleased. These thoughts fallowed her as she fell asleep and she dreamed of such a place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kira woke up to the sound of her father calling for her. She climbed out of bed, grabbed her stick and hurried to her father's room.

Seer was lying in bed with his eyes closed and his hands clasped together over his chest. When he heard Kira stick scraping across his floor he slid an eye open.

"Kira my dear, I have a horrible headache, it's keeping me from my morning chores, will you please go to Herbalist and see if she'll give me the remedy?"

"Of course father, I'll go just as soon as I get dressed."

Seer being too weak to talk simply nodded his consent. Kira left her fathers' room and hurried to the kitchen, there with a little difficulty (she was used to having Seer help her with this) she pumped water out of the faucet and into her washing dish, she then, after much debate, found she couldn't carry the dish to her room, because of her leg and stick, so instead she went to her room took her wash cloth and soap and then walked back to the kitchen, and washed her face, somewhat awkwardly for she couldn't see her face, on the counter of her kitchen. After she had rinsed the soap off of her face and dabbed it dry with a towel she dumped the water out side on her plants. Once she got back in her room she went straight to her closet and looked over her clothes. She didn't have many, of coerce she had her blue dress, but it was torn and dirty and she wore it only when she was working in the garden. Jean had given her a pink chiffon dress of empire design with puffy sleeves, and a yellow one of cotton that clinched her waist. Herbalist had given her a brown and yellow plaid long skirt and a beige shirtwaist and black dress that was only to be worn in the summer because it had scandalously short sleeves and only went a little past her knees. Other then that there was just one pastel lilac button up dress Kira had bought and a brown blouse with a matching skirt that had yellow flowers patterned on it that she had sewed herself. Kira grabbed the plaid skirt and shirtwaist; and threw a brown cape over it. She knew it wasn't the most fashionable outfit in the world, but she didn't much care for fashion anyway, and besides she wasn't going out to impress anyone, she was only going out to fetch some medicine. She tied her hair back with a ribbon and brushed her teeth, bid her father good bye and opened the door to walk out into the nice crisp air, except that something was blocking her way, and that something was Leader.

"Oh!" she cried stumbling back a little. "Leader, what a surprise"

"I'm sorry" Leader said looking a little baffled himself "I didn't mean to startle you"

"Don't worry about it" Kira reassured him. "I would invite you inside but, my father's not feeling his best-

"Is he ill?" Leader sounded worried.

"No, just a headache, I'm on my way to Herbalist to get a remedy."

"Oh" Leader didn't look appeased by this explanation, his brows were knit together and his lips were pressed in a hard line. "How are you feeling?" he asked her suddenly.

"I feel quite well thank you for asking, and yourself?"

"The same" he told her, and then he relaxed and smiled "Do you mind if I escort you to Herbalists?"

"No of course not" Kira couldn't help but blush a little, but she took his offered arm and together the two strolled out into the street. Kira wished that she had known Leader was coming, then she would have put on her matching beige bolero instead of her cape, and maybe she would have put on her round rimmed hat with the faux flower and put her hair in a low bun instead of tied sloppily back. As it was she felt very un put together and unworthy of being escorted anywhere by anyone, much less Leader.

Leader didn't seem to mind one bit, however, he seemed quite content to be by her. "Are you sure you feel alright?" he asked her.

"Yes" Kira assured him "I feel just dandy"

He chuckled at that. They were silent then. Kira couldn't help but admire her friend's soft blue eyes that contrasted with his dark hair and golden tinged skin, tanned from being in the sun all summer.

"How's Adele?" Kira found herself asking, longing for some kind of conversation. Leader frowned, and she knew she should have stayed quiet. "I see" she said softly.

"Herbalist can't find a remedy and if she doesn't find one soon" he shook his head. Kira shivered, she had known to much death in her own life, her mother had died when she was young and one of her dearest friends Jo had died early in her life, much to the despair to Kira, Thomas and all the people of the village for she was to be there next Singer, who was to define there future by the gift of song. And recently the death of her Matty, a death she had grieved for a whole month before she could even smile with out much effort or carry on much of a conversation without bursting into tears. So now every time the word death was mentioned or alluded to, she had to fight the tears that threatened to seep out of her eyes for thouse lost.

"I've upset you" Leader acknowledged. "I'm terribly sorry"

"No" Kira shook her head "You didn't, I'm just cold and I've got something in my eye" she let go of his arm long enough to wipe away a tear and pull her cloak closer to her. Leader smiled mischievously

"You're a horrible liar" he told her but still shrugged out of his blue and gold navy coat and put it over her shoulders. Kira smiled her thanks and with a little bit more of his help she undid her cloak and put on his coat. It was much too big for her, and in fact it nearly swallowed her up, but it was warm and it smelled strongly of Leader, which was a mixture of books, and soap. So she didn't mind it.

They reached Herbalist's house a bit latter. Olivia was outside sitting on the porch steps; Gabe was out in the yard playing with a dog, a gloriously beautiful dog, about half grown. It was cream and white and had glossy sheen to its coat. It bounded about the boy who held a stick in his hand.

"I never knew they had a dog" said Kira.

"Sweetheart, she's Gabe's dog."

Kira nodded still watching the pair. Gabe had thrown the stick and Sweetheart was in the act of retrieving it.

"Hello Kira!" Olivia had spotted them and had stood and half walked half ran to the gate. Gabe hearing his sister's greeting also went to greet her.

"Hello" Kira returned with a smile.

"Why are you wearing Leader's coat?" Gabe asked as his sister opened the gate to let them in.

"Hush Gabe" Olivia told the boy, but he continued to stare at Kira with unabashed curiosity.

"Because I was cold, and Leader was kind enough to let me wear it" Kira told him.

"Oh" Gabe shrugged "That's awfully nice of him."

"Yes it is" agreed Olivia, then she turned to Kira "How is your father?"

"Actually that's why I'm here."

"He's not sick is he?" Olivia looked alarmed.

"No, no not at all, it's just a headache; he needs a remedy that's all"

"Thank goodness" Olivia said with a sigh of relief. "Well then come on in the house, I can give you the remedy, I know that one well enough" she led the gang into her large kitchen and began to dig through her cabinets for the cure. Kira looked around at the large counters decorated with randomly put potted plants and cabinets that surrounded the entire kitchen. Gabe strolled into the kitchen behind them, his dog at his side.

"Miss Kira" he told her tugging on her skirt. Kira turned and looked at him.

"I've been thinking Miss Kira, and I think Leader gave you the coat because he likes you."

"Of course he likes me Gabe, Leader is my friend" Kira explained, trying to keep her cheeks from flushing.

"No I mean, like you like you……romantically."

"Oh" Kira knew there was no stopping her blushing now. "Well Gabe I-

"Gabe" Olivia turned and gave her brother a look "Don't you have some chores to finish?"

Gabe's shoulders sagged a little "Yeah"

"Then go get them done."

"Yes Olivia" Gabe huffed and then quietly he slunk out of the room, the dog at his heels.

Kira turned to Leader, with the intention of having a good chuckle over his brother's foolishness, but she found the expression on Leader's face was anything but amused. He was staring at her with some intense earnest. Like he was trying to convey something to her.

"Here it is" Olivia pulled out a bottle from a cabinet and turned back to them. Almost immediately Leader looked away from her to Olivia, breaking there little trance. Kira also looked away at the girl. Who was staring at them with a mix of amusement and confusion.

"Was I interrupting anything?" she asked after a moment.

"No, you weren't" Kira lied "Thanks so much for the medicine Olivia"

"No problem" Olivia still looked unsure, she handed Kira the bottle "Put this in some tea, and he should be fine in an hour or two"

"Thank you, again" Kira said. Olivia was going to say something but just then Herbalist came in. She looked weary and defeated.

"Hello Kira, Leader" she greeted with a weak smile.

"Herbalist" Leader and Kira greeted in unison. "Are you alright?" Leader asked.

"Well enough" she answered. "Neither of you are sick are you?" she eyed the bottle in Kira hands.

"No, my father has a headache, I was getting the remedy" Kira explained.

"You're wearing Leader's coat" Herbalist observed. "Will you be wearing his ring soon then?"

Kira felt her cheeks go hot. _I've never blushed so much in my life, then I have these two days. _She thought.

"Herbalist" Leader scolded the woman. "Just because she has accepted my old coat, doesn't mean she'd accept anything of that nature."

"Ahh but would you offer anything of that nature to her?" Herbalist asked.

"I simply must be leaving" Kira interrupted "Good day" She turned and hobbled out of the house. She hadn't gotten very far into the street when she heard someone call her name. She turned and found Leader jogging toward her.

"Oh I forgot about the jacket" Kira apologized "I'm sorry" she began to shrug out of it.

"No keep the jacket, you need it more then I do." Leader said. "Kira I can't even begin to describe my embarrassment over what Gabe and Herbalist said in there"

"It's alright" Kira said with a forced chuckle "I mean we spend so much time together it's easy to see where people are getting these ideas"

"Yes I guess" Leader agreed. "Kira can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"If I _did_ offer you a ring, and an offer of marriage to go with it, would you take it?"

Kira felt her heart start pounding in her chest, and she struggled to breathe. "Well I….err….that is."

"Answer me truthfully" he said firmly.

"Yes" Kira diverted her eyes down to her feet. "Yes I would"

"Hmm" Leader said after a moment. "Come on, I'll take you home"

"Thanks" Kira once again took his arm and let him escort her up to her door. She then smiled at him.

"Thank you Leader, it's always nice to have your company."

"And it's always a delight when you allow me to be your company." Leader replied.

Kira once again had to look away. She was saved however from having to speak for at that moment Jean was sprinting towards them. "Leader, Leader please go get Herbalist." She called panting.

"Why? What is it Jean?" Leader asked concernedly.

"It's Gatherer's widow, she's ill" Jean reported "and I'm afraid Ramon's mother is starting to fall ill herself."

Leader cursed. Kira and Jean both looked at him in surprise. "Forgive me" Leader said his cheeks coloring a little. He looked back at Kira "You better tend to your father, but I do hope I won't be making myself a nuisance if I come to see you later?"

"No not in the least" Kira said with a slight smile. "You're welcome here anytime you want"

Leader's blue eyes sparkled and he gave Kira's hand an affectionate squeeze.

When he left Jean gave Kira a smirk "You know" she said "I think Leader's awfully fond of you Kira"

Kira rolled her eyes at her friend "Please Jean, don't be silly" she went inside her house, deciding against telling Jean about Leader's proposal question.

She did however tell her father after he was up and about. "It was most peculiar" she said "I mean who asks a question like that?"

"Someone who wants propose to you" Seer told her "But is afraid you're not as fond of him, as he is of you."

Kira didn't know how to respond to this. So she looked out the window and watched the flowers and other plants that she had planted dance in the breeze. She liked the calming affect it had on her to watch the tranquility of the scene. Autumn was coming to an end soon, and then there would be snow and bitter cold winds, many Villages, Leader had told her, spent a majority of the time in there houses reading and or writing, a few who had instruments played them for the entertainment of others.

Leader also told her that many Villagers threw dances and parties in the Winter, because it was to cold to gather outside. Kira looked forward to these celebrations, she had read about dances in Thomas' books and she had always longed to see one for herself, but in her old Village most of the people didn't even know what dancing was, and gathering together at any time other then Weddings and at the Song was discouraged. So she was glad for winter's coming so she could experience one. She couldn't dance of coerce, her leg prevented that, but it would be fun to watch.

"Are you alright Kira?" Seer asked her, jerking out of her thoughts.

"Yes father" she reassured him.

The two sat in silence before Seer asked her "Are you fond of him Kira?"

"Fond of whom?"

"Of Leader"

"Oh" Kira knew what her father meant by the question but she decided to play dumb "He is my dearest companion"

"Kira" Seer used his firm voice, the always made Kira feel a bit like a little girl who had disobeyed the rules. "I mean are your feelings toward Leader more then friendly?"

Kira didn't want to answer the question because she wasn't quite sure herself "I don't know" she told him.

"You said you'd marry him if he offered"

"Yes" Kira nodded "but….I have no clue what my _exact_ feelings are for him. I mean I know I love him, but love him as _what_ I'm not sure. As a brother, a companion, a savior, or love him as a man" she blushed slightly at her last comment. Seer feeling her embarrassment smiled.

"Well my dear I understand what you mean, but I can quite say that Leader, without a doubt, loves you as a woman, and all this encouraging your doing by letting him escort you around and taking his jackets, and letting him over here all the time, not that I have a problem with that I do enjoy the man's company, is not going to help him change his feelings, so you better get your feelings straight soon and then your going to have to let him know what they are, so he can decide whether or not he wants to continue his visits."

"Oh but I do enjoy his visits" Kira said "I wouldn't want him to stop them just because I'm not romantically inclined toward him."

"And no one says he has to, if he wants to he can still come by and visit, and I'm sure he will, but you do understand why Leader comes over here at all right?"

"To converse with me and you?"

"Kira you are being very clueless about this whole thing" Seer chuckled "Dear Leader comes over here with the intention of courting you. Really even I can see that and I can't see"

"Father" Kira snorted "No need to be like that. Of course I have no edict in romance; I've never expected it to happen to me"

"I know" Seer replied. The two stated quiet for a while after that, then Kira felt inclined to ask.

"Has Leader ever acted this way toward anyone before?"

"No" Seer shook his head.

"What about to Bridget?"

"Bridget, Librarian's daughter?"

"Yes"

Seer suddenly frowned "No" he said at last "No he never acted like this to her"

Kira turned and once again looked out the window.

"They were best friends" Seer said suddenly.

"What?"

"Bridget and Leader they were best friends growing up." Seer wrung his hands together "When Leader was still Jonas"

"Are they friends now?"

"No" Seer's voice was bitter now "No Leader ruined that"

"How" Kira asked in alarm.

"Well…he and Bridget they-

He was cut off by someone knocking on there door. Kira rose and answered it. It was Gabe and Sweetheart. Frolic sensing another dog's presence lifted his head and wagged his tail.

"Gabe! What a pleasant surprise" Kira said happily. "Father Gabe's come to see us"

Gabe smiled pleasantly and took off his newsboy cap "Hello Miss Kira, we were just wondering how Seer is doing?"

"We?"

"Sweetheart and I" Gabe explained. Sweetheart barked at the mention of her name and turned her bright blue eyes at Kira. Kira smiled.

"Well he's doing fine, that remedy did the trick" she pulled the door open and stepped aside "Come on in"

Gabe looked around the room cautiously but he walked inside and settled himself on the couch. Kira closed the door and sat beside the boy, Sweetheart trotted over to Frolic and greeted him with a gentle woof and a lick on the nose, which Frolic returned, then Sweetheart settled down beside the puppy.

"Sweetheart likes making friends" Gabe told Kira.

"Then she's a lot like her owner huh?" Kira joked. Gabe smiled shyly. "I've never seen a dog with blue eyes before" she told him.

"That's because her mother Nana had blue eyes" Gabe explained "She was the only one in the litter to get them though"

"Well they are most becoming on her"

Gabe looked at his dog proudly, then he looked back at Kira "There's actually another reason I cam to see you Miss." He looked solemn for a moment, which to Kira made him look even more angelic "and you to sir" he said to Seer.

"And that is?" Seer asked.

"Well the first is for the Miss, I shouldn't really be telling you this, but mom's getting real worried, that Leader might not do it after all."

"Do what after all?" Kira asked leaning in closer to the boy.

"Propose to you." Gabe said "He was going to do it soon, but he's so worried your going to say no, that he wonders if he should do it at all"

Kira stared wide eyed at the boy "Your sure of this?"

Gabe nodded solemnly.

"Oh" she looked up at her father who had his eyes closed but was smiling. "and the other?" she asked Gabe.

"The other is for both of you"

Seer's eyes opened.

"Leader's called a meeting for tomorrow, Gatherer's widow and Ramon's Father Inventor have Scarlet Fever and Herbalist worries that Gatherer's daughter and Trademaster and Librarian have it as well"

"Good God!" Seer's exclaimed "It's an epidemic!"

Gabe looked frightened of his outburst but collected himself and continued "That's what Leader fears, and so far they haven't found the cure. Mother's doing all she studying she can, but with eight people sick, including her daughter, it's hard."

"I can imagine" Kira said worriedly.

The rest of the visit with Gabe was short and filled with sad silences, eventually however Gabe stood, thanked them for having him, and they thanked him for coming. He then called for his dog, who stirred licked Frolic's ear good bye and trotted to her master. As he was putting back on his newsboy cap and heading out into the chilly air he said "Kira would you marry Leader? He's good guy you know, the best big brother in the whole world"

"I know he is Gabe" she said.

"Well then you would marry him?"

"I'm not sure Gabe" she answered. Gabe took this as a no and frowned

"He really likes you, you know" and the without waiting for response he hurried out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Kira sat down to a pair of her father's trousers that needed to be repaired.

"Honestly father" she joked holding them up to observed the wide hole torn in the pants "I don't see how you can get your pants in such a state"

"Gardening for hours on in can really wear down a pair of pants dear" he father retorted. Kira laughed.

"Yes, do the plants grab out for you and rip you with there thorns as well?" as soon as she said it, Kira wished she hadn't. Of course plants didn't reach out for people, not the plants in her garden anyways. They did however, in Forest. That was how poor Matty and many others of Villagers had met there untimely deaths.

Kira could remember every detail of her and Matty's treacherous journey here as if it has happened yesterday. The stench, the oozing sap that had burned her friend's arms, the twigs puncturing her foot, the sinking sand. It was all to real for her, it still haunted her dreams from time to time, she would wake herself up screaming sometimes in the night, or sobbing for Matty to come back.

If the comment had bothered her father, he didn't show it. He only chuckled. "I ripped it on Mentor's fence dear" he told her.

"Oh" Kira nodded. "Why were you at Mentors?"

That afternoon her father had left to visit some friends and see if any of there relatives were sick, as well as to spread the news of the meeting tomorrow, but with Mentor sick and Jean at the Clinic with him, Kira wondered why her father would venture near the house.

"Well, I heard someone at the house" Seer told her "I went to see who it was, miscalculated the distance from the path to the gate, and my pants got ripped."

"Who was at the house?" Kira asked as she began to thread a needle. She preferred weaving to sewing, but she knew she couldn't weave a repair of pants.

"Bridget, she was getting books back that she had leant to Jean, she's about to graduate school you know"

"Who? Bridget?"

"No silly, Jean"

"Oh that's right" Kira chuckled "She told me that a few days ago, why did she need books from Bridget though?"

"When Bridget was nearing her graduation her and Leader used to study every day on these four books Leader had, when Bridget graduated second in her class, Leader gave her the books to keep, Jean wanted the books hoping they'd help her pass the final exam"

Kira didn't respond at first. She was to busy thinking what Leader must have been like in school "He must have been intelligent, top of his class huh?" she asked.

"What?" Seer through her a confused look.

"I mean Leader"

"Oh" her father laughed "He was unbelievably intelligent, knew things even Mentor didn't, when he first arrived he was always speaking about all these scientific technological terms that no one had any idea about"

"Was he a show off?"

"No and yes, he was shy and very quiet when he first arrived, he'd talk to Herbalist and Mentor and Gabe and that's it, and always afraid, looked at you like he didn't trust you, I never saw that look of coerce, but I did feel the doubt every time he was around me."

"What happened?" her sewing was forgotten, she was leaning toward her father in interest.

"Bridget, for the most part, she couldn't stand that this intelligent boy didn't like her, she marched right up to him one day and said "Boy, you've got to stop being scared of your own shadow, or your never gonna get any where in life" and that seemed to get to him."

Kira picked up her needle and began to thread again "Very interesting"

"After he got to about sixteen, he became like most boys that age, complete show offs, quietly competing for power amongst each other, oh it's not like it was in your old home, there are no real fights, just contests to see who comes out on top or first. Back then Leader won every one."

"He did?" Kira had to admit she was mildly surprised. Her friend didn't look the strongest, or the fastest of the men here.

"He was a witty one he was, always out smarted the competition"

"Ahh that seems like Leader"

"Yes"

There was a pause then. Kira concentrated on her sewing while her father stared out at the window, hearing the slight drizzle that had started outside.

"Father" Kira said at last putting her sewing down "What happened between Leader and Bridget? Why aren't they friends anymore?"

"Because Bridget fell in love" Seer told her.

"So?"

"With Leader"

"Oh" Kira tried to ignore the slight twinge of bitterness that aroused in her when she heard that. Bitterness toward any one was not encouraged here. "But he didn't love her back?"

"Eventually no"

"Eventually?"

"Leader knew a great many things about emotions, but he had never grasped sexual love, never"

Kira blushed slightly when her father said sexual. "Never?"

"Well" her father said "Never until now" he winked in her direction and Kira blushed again. "Father" she warned.

"Sorry dear" he apologized grinning.

"So did he ponder about it and realize he didn't like Bridget and then tell her?" Kira asked, outside the drizzle had turned into a hard rain.

"No" Seer turned his head out to the window again, then back at her "No, he didn't"

"So what did he do?"

"He was very confused when she admitted her feelings; he wasn't sure how he felt about her at all, kind of like how you are now about your feelings for him."

Kira nodded understanding.

"So he pondered it like you said, he spoke about it with Herbalist a few times, and then well….it was a few weeks after they graduated when he went to her house."

"Uh huh"

"No one knows exactly what happened, the two never speak of it, but we do know he went there in the evening didn't leave to early morning and hardly spoke to her since."

Kira's mind which to this moment had been keeping it pretty clean and innocent about the depth of Bridget and Leader's relationship filled up in it's entirety with dirty thoughts. She may have had very little actual romantic knowledge but she wasn't stupid, she knew what usually happened when a male spent the night in a women's room.

"Father that is gross" she told him.

"You asked." He told her.

"I wished I hadn't" She picked her sewing up. She put all her focus on it and not on the growing jealousy burning in her.

About an hour later Kira put the sewing down and told her father she was going to bed. He kissed her cheek and told her sweet dreams. She bid him the same and then hurried down the hall to her room.

That night she woke herself up crying. But she knew for a fact she hadn't been dreaming of the Forest or Matty, she never forgot those dreams, but she couldn't remember just why she had been crying. She lay back down on her pillow and fell into sweeter dreams.

* * *

The next day Kira and her father set out for the meeting. Her father usually so cheery grumbled about how the cold was no good for his old bones. Kira rolled her eyes at her father's grumbling knowing it was just him covering up his own worry about the troubling news of the epidemic.

"Morning Seer, Kira" an unfamiliar voice greeted them from behind. Kira and Seer turned around. Bridget was standing behind them, leading an elderly woman along the path. Kira guessed that the old woman's sight was failing.

"Hello Bridget" Seer said kindly. "Who's with you?"

"Grandmother" Bridget said.

"Oh hello Diane" Seer straightened up a little. "How have you been?"

"Cold and miserable" the old woman croaked. Pulling her blue cap around her shoulders.

"Oh grandma don't be so silly, tell Seer about that lovely walk you went on yesterday" Bridget laughed. Kira winced at the sound of it. It was a beautiful laugh, unlike Kira's on laugh which sounded like a donkey baying.

"Yes Diane, come tell me about that walk" Seer offered his arm. Diane took it dreadfully slowly and the blind (or nearly blind in Diane's case) pair strolled off. Leaving Bridget and Kira alone with one another.

"Grandma is so amusing sometimes, she always gets grumpy when somethings bothering her" Bridget told Kira.

"Yes, father does the same" Kira responded. If Bridget was going to be nice, Kira saw no reason why she shouldn't as well. Bridget smiled sunnily at Kira and offered her arm to her "Shall we?" she asked.

Kira took it, and smiled back at best as she could "We shall."

The two walked in a comfortable silence, Kira spent most of it pretending to watch her father and Diane ahead of them but secretly stealing glances at Bridget.

Bridget was lovely; there was no doubt about it. She was tall, taller then Kira at least, and had the most beautiful red curls Kira had ever seen in her life. Her eyes were the same color as Kira's, dark brown, yet there was a mysterious aura to them that Kira's lacked. Kira had paler skin then Bridget's, much paler, and a bit blotchier. Her body had more volume especially in the chest, and she had two straight perfect long legs.

Kira had never been ashamed of her crooked leg, and she wasn't now, it was what gave her, her gift. Still she had to admit Bridget looked lovelier with those long perfect legs.

"Tell me Kira, have you ever been horseback riding?" Bridget said at last.

"No" Kira shook her head "I'm afraid I haven't"

"Oh then you have not lived!" Her dark eyes lit up "You should ask Leader to take you some time"

"Leader's very busy" Kira pointed out "I doubt he has time to take someone riding"

Bridget thought about it for a moment "That's true" she said at last "Then I must take you"

Kira wished she had kept her mouth shut "That would be lovely" she lied.

There was more silence, and then Kira felt compelled to say "Bridget, how old are you? If I may be so bold."

"No worries" the girl giggled "I'm twenty, how old are you?"

"Eighteen" she admitted "But I'll be nineteen soon" at least Kira thought it was true, she hardly knew when her birthday was exactly, she knew she had been born in winter, so it had to be soon.

"Ah" Bridget nodded "Have you made many friends here?"

"A few" Kira told her "Jean and Olivia and Leader of course"

"All wonderful people to be friends with" Bridget said "I do hope me and you can be friends."

"I see no reason why not" Kira gave the girl's arm and affectionate squeeze. _Except that it slightly bothers me that you maybe, possibly slept with Leader. _

"Fantastic"

They had reached the meeting place. People were already gathered, murmuring to each other worriedly and giving family members of sick there condolences. Kira spied Gabe in the crowed with Olivia and Herbalist. Sweetheart was at his side.

"Hello Miss Kira" he said when he saw them "Hello Miss Bridget."

"Hello Gabe" the two girls said in unison.

"Hello you two" Olivia said kindly "Are conspiracies being formed here?" she laughed pointing to there joined arms. Bridget joined in the laughter "Shh Olivia you'll have us found out." She joked.

Kira might have added something to show she was witty too, but at that moment she spotted Leader. Near the front of the crowed talking with a young man she'd never seen before. He was as handsome as Leader if not more so,with olive skin and inky black curls on his head. Kira yearned to know who he was.

"Bridget" she asked. Bridget looked at her.

"Who's that man by Leader?" she pointed, though she knew it was rude. Bridget fallowed her finger with her eyes then she smiled.

"That's Carpenter, he's Leader's age, there friends"

Kira nodded. "I've never met him"

"Well come on, I'll introduce you." She began pulling Kira in there direction.

Kira fretted about bringing Bridget close to Leader, but being that Bridget was a lot stronger then she looked, Kira had no choice but to fallow her.

"Carpenter, Leader!" Bridget called waving her free arm. Kira couldn't help but blush when the two looked her way.

"Hello Bridget" Carpenter said smiling. "Nice to see you."

"Hello Bridget" Leader said politely, though he was looking at Kira.

"Carpenter, this young lady says that you and she have never been properly introduced."

Carpenter turned his attention to Kira. "Well we can't let that happen can we?"

Kira couldn't help but blush a little; he had beautiful green eyes and a strong jaw that needed a good shave. His shoulders were broad, his arms strong. Kira wondered what it might fell like to be held in them.

"Carpenter this is Kira, Kira this is Carpenter." Bridget said in a mock grand voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kira, Leader speaks often of you." Carpenter shook her hand. "Said you were quite the beauty."

Leader coughed into his fist.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you" Kira jested back. She hoped she sounded witty.

"No disappointment at all" Carpenter reassured "I actually think he didn't do you justice."

"Leader how dare you" Bridget chuckled.

Leader smiled, and for the first time, Kira noticed how bad he looked. There were bags under his eyes and his eyes were blood shot. His hair was ruffled and his shoulders sagged a little.

"Leader what happened?" she asked him worried "you're not sick are you?"

"No" he shook his head. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"I can tell" Kira murmured.

"How about you" He asked her "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Leader just looked hard at her for a moment.

"I think he's being hit with some sort of epiphany" Carpenter whispered to Bridget who giggled.

"Miss Kira may I speak to you alone?" Leader asked, his eyes flickering to Carpenter and Bridget. Kira had never heard him refer to her as Miss Kira. It surprised her.

"You may." She told him. "If you'll excuse us Carpenter, Bridget." She smiled as charmingly as she could.

"I do hope to see you soon Miss Kira" Carpenter told her with a wink. She couldn't help but wink back. Leader led her away from Carpenter and Bridget who were whispering to each other and from the other gossiping and worried Villagers to a small empty corner of the crude room.

"Kira I'm going away for a while" he told her.

Kira was stunned "How long?" she asked.

"For a few weeks, two I'm guessing but I can't be sure"

"Why?" she asked. "We need you here, especially now"

"I know you do" he took her hand. "But I thought it over last night and I remember something"

"What?"

"My old community had a medical system far advanced from ours, they had a type of medicine, we called it "Relief of pain", it relieved every kind of ailment one could have."

"Even Scarlet Fever?"

"I'm almost sure it would" Leader told her. "I'm going back, to see if you'll give us some, I'm sure they will, I helped them so many years ago, I see no reason why they won't want to help me."

"But Leader" Kira said worriedly

"What?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…." Leader shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Kira I…..I've become quite fond of you."

"So I've heard" Kira whispered.

"I'm going to miss you terribly" he whispered back.

"And I'll miss you"

"And when I come back, I was wondering….."

"Wondering what?" Kira's eyes met his.

"Never mind" Leader shook his head. "I better go get this meeting started, so I can make the announcement"

"Yeah, you should" Kira nodded.

Before he left her Leader kissed her. It was very sort; just a brief touch of his lips to hers, but it a kiss none the less. And it had been Kira's very first kiss. She watched him make his way to the front of the crowd and touched her lips, dumbstruck by what had been said, and what had been done.

"There she is!" Bridget cried appearing then, Carpenter behind her. "Come on your father's looking for you"

"Right" Kira nodded still dazed "Right" she took Bridget's offered arm and allowed her to lead her to her father, and Diane.

"Are you alright dear?" Seer asked. "You seem a little off" Kira wondered how he could sense that when he couldn't see.

"Yeah" she told him "I'm fine."

_I've been kissed. Leader just kissed me. _She looked up at the stage where Leader was starting the meeting. _And I'm more confused then ever. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm terribly sorry that this took forever. I've been very busy and just couldn't sit down and finish this. **

**Sorry to say there's not much romance in this chapter, just facts about Scarlet Fever(that took some research), a bit about Herbalist and Gabe.**

**I did add a little stare down between Kira and Leader but that's about it. **

"Ladies, Gentlemen, thank you for coming" Leader started the meeting with the same words he started every meeting, no matter what the cause. He had said those words so many times, that he didn't have to think when he said them. This was a good thing because he had so many things running around in his head he couldn't think quite straight.

His first and foremost thought was his decision, a decision that had been made while pacing in his room for hours weighing out all the possibilities in his mind. Going over each option carefully and thoroughly at least three times before either keeping it or ruling it out. In the end, he decided he had only one real option. One he had been hoping he wouldn't have to resort to. Returning to his community, a place he had tried to put behind him permanently. He knew it would have something that would heal the people who were falling ill so suddenly, and it would prevent the whole of Village from being sick. His own worries, were, would they let him have it? Had enough time passed that his community would had truly forgiven him for leaving them all those years ago? Would they no longer view it as abandonment? He knew that the books had supposed to stand that they had forgiven him, but he also knew that men often harbored grudges for a very long time.

And then there was Kira, who he could spy standing next to her father. Her dark eyes staring at him in confusion, and worry. He could hardly believe he had kissed her, thrilled he had, but also a little nervous. He had no inkling about what Kira's true feelings for him really was, he hoped he hadn't outraged her.

A voice jerked him back to reality. He didn't know who spoke, but he was grateful anyway, they may have saved him from a very embarrassing moment. He looked down at the worried faces below him and drew in a deep breath. Here goes nothing

"I'm sure you all know why we are here" he began "It would seem that there has been a outbreak of Scarlet Fever, here in Village.-

He was interrupted by shouts from the crowd.

"How bad is it?"

"Can it cause death?"

"How did this happen in Village?"

"What are we going to do?"

"How do we know if we have it?"

Leader sighed, and put his hands up for silence. Everyone quieted down.

"I know your all worried, and for good reason. Never before has there been an outbreak of such enormous proportions here in Village."

In the back of the crowd Gabe was dancing around with his friend Kelsey and his dog. Happily ignorant of the sadness around him, of the sickness and desperateness. Leader would have done anything to be that naïve. But then again Leader gathered his brother wasn't as clueless as he let on. Gabe was unusually intelligent for his age. He had heard the little boy say things unbelievably wise and watched him do things freakishly mature. He gathered the gaiety was just a façade. Gabe liked to be the light in the darkness.

"But I can assure you that Herbalist is doing her all to get this epidemic under control" there he said. The cursed e word, epidemic.

Immediately there were hushed whispers around the crowd. It _was_ an epidemic, it was as bad as they imagined.

Leader once again held his hands up for silence. They gave it to him.

"I was hoping Herbalist would come up here and tell us all she knows so far on this disease and how to prevent it from spreading." He motioned to the woman standing near the front of the crowd. Several of the Villagers nudged her forward kindly, encouraging to go forward and speak.

Herbalist didn't need the kind words, she was a brash brutally honest woman without any insecurities. If she wanted to speak, she would. The woman made her way up to the stage.

Leader noticed how worn she looked. Despite her usual gruff expression, he could tell like her son Herbalist was faking it. She was tired, the bags under her usually bright cheery eyes, the lines in her usually smooth face, the red lines running wild in her eyes. Her shoulders were sagging, her body was slightly stooped, and her breath was a bit more ragged then usual.

Leader felt his heart go out to the woman. Every one who knew Herbalist loved her. It was impossible not too. She had done so much for Village from the very moment she had arrived there. She had been an herbalist and midwife to the people in her old community and gathered a large amount of knowledge about sickness, disease, cures, remedies and the human body in general. She had been married to the community's librarian which titled her to more knowledge then she would have gotten otherwise. She had been expecting Olivia when her husband had been wrongly accused of being involved in a conspiracy and was hung. They had gone after Herbalist too, but her brother-in-law helped her escape and took her to Village, he went back to get his wife and kids but he never returned to Village. Herbalist had then used her knowledge and her strong desire to help others to establish her place in Village as the caretaker. She had taken in Gabe and Leader when she'd found them that fateful winter day lying dieing in the snow. She'd nursed them back to health and when they were strong and well enough she'd introduced them proudly to Village as there newest members. When Leader started attending school she'd been there every step of the way getting him used to his new surroundings. Later she took in Ester a little orphaned girl about Gabe's age that shown up at Village's entrance all on her own, scared and half starved. Leader (and other Villagers) were used to seeing the woman strolling down the roads making her rounds from house to house to check in on patients and making sure everyone was safe and healthy. Often she had Midwife at her side or her daughter Olivia or her son Gabe. Both always eager to help there mother, and well educated in proper hygiene and remedies for easy to cure illnesses such as the cold, headaches, earaches and morning sickness. She was Village's Safe Harbor, and it looked like she was as worried and scared as the rest of them.

She took the platform and gave the Villages a weary but reassuring smile. "Scarlet Fever is a fairly rare disease. For a very long time it seems the disease was all but extinct. It took a lot of researching to find out much about it." She stopped and brushed a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her face. Leader didn't know exactly how old she was, probably in her late thirties early forties though she didn't look a day over thirty. Not even a gray hair to be found on her head. "Scarlet fever is not a deadly disease if treated immediately after diagnosis, sadly I do not have the penicillin needed for it nor do I have any home remedies."

There was a worried whispering wave passing through the crowd. Herbalist always had remedies for sicknesses, and she never admitted defeat like she just did.

Herbalist wasn't finished "The symptoms of Scarlet Fever are as fallows, a sore throat, fever, a bright red tounge with a "strawberry" appearance, and a rash that is fine, red and blanches under pressure. The Rash usually appears twelve to forty eight hours after the fever, it is usually worse in skin folds." She chewed her lips worriedly "Toddlers aren't at risk, but everyone else are."

Again worried whispers, Herbalist copied Leader's call for silence. "I do believe my son might have a solution to this" she told them, then turned to Leader.

Leader smiled, her couldn't help but be proud that she called him her son, though he had never formally thought of her as his mother.

"Yes actually I do" he told the anxious crowd, and Herbalist. From the back he saw Kira squirm a bit nervously. "Though _we_ may not know of a cure, that doesn't mean that _others_ don't."

Gabe stopped dancing, as if he sensed the importance of Leader's next words. He stood still and rose to his tippy toes to see his brother on the stage.

"My community had a very advanced medical system, I'm almost sure they will have the cure to this disease."

Immediately there was an outbreak of voices demanding to know how he planned on getting this "miracle medicine" and if the community would even think of giving him any.

"I'm sure they would happily lend us a hand" he lied. He had no such idea. "I plan on going there tomorrow early morning it will take me about two weeks"

Now the outcry was even louder.

"LEAVE!" everyone seemed to scream. Everyone was yelling and shouting at once. Only Kira and Gabe stayed silent. Kira lowered her intoxicating eyes and stared at her feet. Gabe's whole face seemed to radiate mischief, which wasn't what Leader expected from the eight year old. No doubt he was plotting something, what, was beyond Leader.

Finally Seer's voice rose above the crowd. "Leader you can't leave! What would Village do without you?" he demanded.

Leader sighed, he'd already been over this many times in his head "Don't be ridiculous" he said "Village is perfectly able to run Village on it's own for two weeks, you guys ran yourselves for years before I came along seven years ago"

"That's true" Herbalist mused "And we have plenty of wise people to help us while your gone." Her voice got dark "that's if they don't get sick"

"Shh" Leader hushed her. "Don't speak like that"

Herbalist shrugged "I'm simply stating a fact"

It took half and hour of explanations and reassurances but Leader finally convinced the people to let him go. After that Herbalist spoke of who had fallen ill and how to prevent contracting the disease and what to do if you started showing symptoms. All very important things, but none as shocking as that of Village's most important figure leaving for two weeks. The crowd was unruly and still reeling with the news.

Herbalist finally closed the meeting and the crowd began to break-up. As Leader and Herbalist descended they were greeted with many worrisome Villagers. Leader left them with Herbalist who was better with dealing with them then he was and went to find his brother.

"Leader!" Kira's voice startled him. He turned and nearly collided into her.

"Kira?" he blinked.

"I want to come with you." She told him. "To your old community, I want to help"

Leader didn't miss a beat. "Absolutely not"

Kira's face scrunched up a little. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because" Leader explained "I'd rather you stay here with your father, and friends"

Kira crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that so?" she asked.

"Yes it is" he replied. He didn't like her looking mad, but he didn't want her tagging along. He'd rather make the trip alone, and not with the only creature on the earth that made him loose control of his mind. "Now if you'll excuse me I-

She stuck her stick in Leader's path with surprising agility. She hobbled closer to him, rose a bit so that she could look him more directly in the eyes (she was much shorter then his six foot three) and stared him down. "I'm coming" she told him.

"No your not" he repeated slowly. They glared at each other for a while.

Leader was surprised at her behavior; this seemed out of character for Kira who was normally a gentle quiet creature. What with the sudden nastiness. She was acting like Bridget.

Finally Kira pulled away in defeat. Leader gathered it was because standing on her tippy toes hurt her and she couldn't do it for long periods of time. "Fine" she humphed "But you" she pointed a thin pretty finger in his direction "Are going to let me come to your house this afternoon and were going to have a long talk." She was very intimidating.

"Alright" he told her feigning indifference. "You come over and we'll talk, but your staying here, understood?"

"Yes" she said. Her eyes softened and Leader saw a slight smile on her lips. It gave Leader shiver of delight to see it. He smiled back at her. Then the two began to laugh.

"Come on" Leader told her putting his arm over her shoulders "I'm going to find Gabe; I know you are in love with him."

"Shh" Kira giggled "Don't let anyone know my secret!"

"Oh" Leader pantomimed zipping his mouth shut. Kira just giggled more. It was a sound Leader loved, and yearned to hear at least once a day.

The two found Gabe with Kelsey and Sweetheart playing jacks, a game Kelsey almost always had with her. It was her favorite game, next to wrestling. Kelsey was two years younger then Gabe but about two years ahead of most eight year olds mentally, Gabe absolutely adored the ground the girl walked on and practically fallowed her around like a dog on a leash. It was very amusing to the Villagers.

"Want me to take you home tyke?" Leader asked his brother. The curly headed boy looked up with glittering blue eyes.

"Kelsey too?" he asked.

"Sure why not"

"Alright" Gabe stood and offered his hand to the little girl, helping her up.

"Kelsey's gonna come home with me, we've decided were getting married" he told Kira and Leader in a secretive tone. Kelsey nodded. Leader and Kira exchanged eye rolls.

"Of coerce" Leader replied at last. Ahh to be young and care free.

As it happened, as the four of them were leaving, Kelsey's mother found them and took Kelsey home by herself. Gabe was a little disappointed but soon forgot about it, he was obviously in his own little scheming world. Which bothered Leader a bit, but not to much. He scooped his little brother up and put him on his shoulders. Gabe squealed with delight and Kira watched the scene with obvious pleasure. Together the three headed toward Herbalist's house momentarily forgetting the upcoming ordeals.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two in two days!? How is this possible? Well I'm on Spring Break, and on top of that I've fallen ill with Ear infection and sinuses (I look like a hot mess). So I decided to sit down and write this. I tried to add some Leader/Kira fluff since everyone loves fluffiness. **

**So umm yeah. Enjoy! **

"Would you like me to get you something to eat? You must be hungry" he asked her as she settled down on the couch of his gathering room. He spoke with such nonchalance that Kira momentarily forgot why she was here. But it was only for a moment.

The pair had dropped Gabe off at his house, waiting just long enough for Herbalist and Olivia to show up then they had made there way to Leader's. Stopping to chat with a Villager every now and then.

"No thank you" she told him politely. Leader threw an unconvinced look over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen.

"Alright" she said a little embarrassed "I am a little hungry" Leader nodded.

"I thought so" he headed back to the kitchen pushed to side of his enormous house.

Kira had been in Leader's house a few times. She had been there to drop off books she borrowed, or packages, once for dinner with her father. She still couldn't get over how big the house was. The gathering room was the size of her father's whole house. It had two couches for guests and a large "master" chair (that was the name Kira had dubbed it with). A small card table lay between the master chair and the couches. A large green rug lay under them. All around them towered bookcases chocked full of books. Books that came from his old community, at least that's what they said. Kira had never actually spoken to Leader about it.

Though Leader was her closest friend, next to her father, Kira had to admit she was a little intimidated by him. He seemed so……..untouchable. He didn't try to come off that way Kira knew. Really Leader was the exact opposite, friendly and easy to talk to. But there was always something about him, something that made her become uneasy and afraid. He held such power here, such power and such wisdom. She sometimes wondered if there was anything he _didn't _know.

He was also mysterious. Not overly so, but just enough to make people wonder exactly what life was like for him growing up. He never spoke of his past much, no one here did. But unlike with other people, whose pasts were often disregarded if they didn't wish to speak, Leader's was often gossiped about.

She was still trying to understand what had happened back there after the meeting, what had made her demand like that. It wasn't that she _really wanted_ to go to Leader's old community, or even that she really wanted to help (though she would certainly like to do that) It was more like she wanted to be a_lone _with Leader, for a little bit at least, to find exactly what her feeling for him were, as well as to find out what happened between him and Bridget.

Leader returned to the Gathering room with two cups of tea and some small pastries on a plate.

"Olivia made them, there called scones, Olivia is a great cook" Leader told her.

"How lovely" she smiled.

"Now" Leader handed her a cup of tea and then settled down on the chair. "What did you want to talk to me about" he returned her smile with his own pleasant one. He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair ready to talk.

Kira drew in a deep breath. Part of her didn't want to really talk about this, afraid of what might happen with there friendship.

"Leader" she began "I've been making some acquaintances these past few days."

Leader nodded pleasantly "That's good, it's very important to make friends, very healthy for one"

Kira knew this was the Leader the other Villagers saw. The mild mannered, kind hearted but somewhat indifferent man that ran there community, this was the Leader the man put up as a façade. Not the man she knew from her months of friendship with him.

_Which one is the real Leader_ she wondered. _Which one is Leader and which one is Jonas? Or could it be possible there both equally as fake and there's a different man under all of them? _

"Yes" Kira returned. "One of these acquaintances has especially caught my attention."

There was a flicker of uncertainty in Leader's pale eyes. "Kira if you're talking of Carpenter I-

"I'm not talking of Carpenter" she reassured. She couldn't help but see him relax a little, but only a smidge. Could it be possible he had felt threatened by his handsome friend? "I was talking about Bridget."

There! Leader squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "Is that so?" he asked, his voice was as calm as ever.

_He's a very good actor. _ Kira thought. "Yes, she's very pleasant, don't you agree?"

"Yes" he replied.

"Leader, it's been brought to my attention that you were once romantically inclined to her?"

Leader's blue eyes narrowed. "No" he replied with stone hard bluntness. "No I was never interested in Bridget."

"Is that so?" Kira leaned forward. "But will you deny that you did not spend the night at her house many years ago?"

"I won't deny it; because I did" he leaned back in his chair again "Is this what this is all about? You want to know what happened between me and Bridget that night."

Kira nodded.

"Alright I'll tell you"

Kira waited, this was this, the moment of truth.

"Yes I went to her house, under the pretension of talking to her, to telling her I had no romantic feelings for her, that she was just a friend."

"But?" Kira pushed.

"But things got out of hand, I can't tell you exactly what happened because it's all a blur to me, one minute I'm just talking to her, trying to explain things, the next I'm on top of her-

He broke off, his cheeks turned pink, which was cute on him. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"So you did sleep with her?"

"Yes"

_at least he's honest_ she thought. "Leader"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love before?" she put her tea cup down on the table. "My father told me that you never understood romantic love"

To her surprise Leader stood from his chair, he went to the bookcase and began to search the shelves meaninglessly.

"Until very recently I guess you could say that's true." He told her. "I understood attraction but not the full potential it had when it grew into something like love."

"But now you do?"

"Yes" Leader nodded "I do"

"So you've never been in love?"

His blue eyes flashed over to her. "I _am_ in love Kira"

Kira felt her cheeks grow hot. He had just admitted it. "Sometimes I forget you're a man with a man's emotions." She admitted suddenly. "You seem so other worldly."

"Do I?" Leader walked back from the book shelves. "That's odd"

"Why?"

"Because sometimes I think the same about you." He paused then chuckled "Except that it's a woman with a woman's emotions and not man"

Kira smiled bashfully. "Leader what exactly are we?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "We're human if that's what you mean"

She laughed "No! No I knew that already, I mean what is our relationship? I thought it was just friendship, a very close friendship but a friendship all the same, but now I'm not so sure, I feel like were teetering on the edge right now, between friendship and something more"

Leader stared at her for a long time. It was the same stare he had given her that day in Herbalist's kitchen. Finally he said

"That depends on you Kira"

She was mildly surprised and gratified at his response. "What on earth do you mean?" she asked.

"Kira I'm quite taken with you. You are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I've ever laid my eyes on. You are also the kindest and most understanding. I'd love to marry you, to have you as my wife, but I'm unsure if your feelings for me are the same."

Kira was glad she didn't have her tea cup, other wise she would have dropped it. Of coerce she knew Leader liked her, Gabe and Seer and Herbalist had all been telling her. Still it was shocking and strange to hear it come from his mouth. He did admire her, he did _love_ her. He understood what romantic love was, because he felt it for _her_.

"Leader I-

She couldn't quite get any words out of her mouth. So she just sat there, dumbstruck, and stared at him. He stared back at her.

What should she do? _Tell him the truth_

"Leader" she started after she regained some of her composure. "You're very special to me" she told him.

His smile dropped a few notches. He knew what was coming; he was going to be rejected.

"But…..I……I'm not sure if what I feel for you is" she blushed.

"Love" he finished. She nodded. "I see"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize" he told her "It wastes time and more often then not is unnecessary."

"If it means anything-

"Don't" he stood, he was shaking his head. "If you love me then you love me, if you don't then you don't, that's the beauty of emotions, you really can't control them."

"But Leader" she demanded. He stared at her, waiting.

"I _will_ marry you"

"That's unnecessary" he told her "You shouldn't marry unless you're sure you love that person"

Kira huffed. "I feel very stupid, not being able to understand my feelings."

"Don't be" Leader laughed. "Many people have a hard time understand complex feelings, you're not alone"

Kira didn't feel any better about it.

"Hey!" Leader brightened "Would you like to see the rest of the house? I don't believe you've seen it in its entirety."

Kira was glad of the subject change. "I would love to"

As the two began to leave the room, arm in arm like they always did Leader began to explain the history of the house. "It was built long before I arrived here, for the founder of Village, Peter was his name. He never lived in it though, he that it was to fancy for his taste so he gave it to a couple shortly after they arrived. After they died it handed on to an elderly man who was Village's advisor. He then gave it to Trademaster who handed it on to me when I came of age."

Kira nodded taking it all in. She had seen the greeting room before. It was the room one entered in. It was fairly tiny compared to the rest of the house. But it led way to a large spiraling staircase. Something Kira has never traveled up before because of her leg. But Leader helped her and slowly she made her way to the second story.

It was a long hall way, what she was greeted with. There were twenty two doors Leader told her. But only twenty one rooms.

"One door leads to a closet" he laughed "but for some reason there's a brick wall built in there" he shrugged and began to lead her into room number one.

It was his office. A pretty but simple office. A large oak desk was set in the center, a large window to the left, a bookshelf with books like the Dictionary, Encyclopedias and that sort of thing cluttered it. Next to the bookshelf there was a small desk.

After that the rooms were largely unused. There were a few guestrooms and a study for Leader to use during his very few "hours off".

There was his bedroom, three doors down from his office. Like the office it was pretty simple. A medium window facing the backyard of his house where she spied a small garden chocked full of vegetables. A morning desk similar to her father's with a wash basin, a razor for shaving, a towel a bar of soap. A closet on one wall, she was surprised to find it was fairly empty; there were a few shirts two coats and a few pairs of pants. Underneath was a dresser. To the other far side there was a large bed with simple blue sheets.

Leader let her sit on the bed and test how comfortable it was. She found it was pretty comfy. She lay back spreading her arms the length of the bed. "Very nice" she grinned up at him. He returned it.

She sighed inwardly; her friendship with Leader was as strong as ever. What had passed between the two in the gathering room had changed nothing.

"Move over" he told her.

"What?"

"Move over, make room"

Cautiously she did as he dictated. He fell down on the bed beside her with a gentle plop. He bounced slightly once then settled down in the sheets. He put his arms behind his head and sighed contently. "I wish I could do this more often." He admitted.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Just relax; I don't get to do that very often."

"Hmm, sounds like you work to hard."

"It comes with the territory"

She laughed. "You like your job?" she rolled over on her side so she could face him, lying her head on her outstretched arm.

Leader chuckled "I love my job Kira"

"Then why don't you marry it?" she joked.

Leader laughed "Good idea!"

The two chuckled over the idea for a few seconds, and then they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Leader?"

"Hmm" his eyes were closed.

"I believe I'll need a new dress for the wedding."

"What wedding?" Leader gave her a bewildered expression.

"Why Gabe and Kelsey's of coerce! Surely we'll be attending such an important event."

Leader looked at her in confusion for a fraction of an instant and then he broke into insane laughter. Kira fallowed.

"Kira you're to much" he said once he could talk again.

There was a comfortable quietness again. Kira let her arm rest over Leader's abdomen. He let her keep it there. The two friends stared at the ceiling and listened to there breathing.

"You know" Kira said at last "Me and Matty used to do just this."

"What?" Leader asked. "What are we doing?"

"Nothing" Kira replied "We are just enjoying each other's company while doing nothing."

Leader smiled "I like that."

"Matty did to, it our bonding time"

"You miss him don't you?" Leader asked sympathetically. Kira nodded.

"He was like a brother to me, for a while, before I gained position at Edifice he was my only friend"

"He was a wonderful boy" Leader agreed "It's a shame it had to end so tragically"

"Matty wouldn't have had it any other way though" Kira whispered. Leader nodded.

After a bit more conversation, mostly about Kira's childhood memories of Matty and Leader's tales of Gabe, who was always the center of every good story in Village, the two began to drift in and out of light sleep. Outside the sun was a little past its peak, meaning it was only early afternoon.

Kira wished moments like this could last forever, when she didn't have to worry about her screwy emotions, or the epidemic, or Bridget. She could just lie back, and do nothing but enjoy the company of her best friend. She leaned her head on Leader's shoulder, he put his arm around her shoulder, and the two dozed for most of the afternoon.

They were woken up much later by a banging on Leader's door. The two were startled and looked at each other in embarrassed shock. What would the Villagers think if they saw them laying like this with each other? Would they see it as platonic as it felt between the two them? Just two friends hanging out? Kira sat up and stretched her arms high in the air, yawning slightly. Leader leapt off the bed and practically ran out of the room and down the stairs. Kira rose, and slowly fallowed him; it was easier going down then coming up and required less help. Leader was ushering Herbalist and Gabe and Olivia to the gathering room. Kira couldn't help but feel giddy that it was the family who had dropped by.

"I got Jean to watch the patients for a little bit." Herbalist was saying "She's a great asset to…….oh, Hi Kira" the woman looked a tad confused to see Kira standing there on the staircase, looking a little ruffled and sleepy.

"Hello" Kira said, blushing a little.

"I thought you said you were taking a nap." Gabe said "Why is she here?"

"We were napping together" Leader told him "Like you and Kelsey do sometimes"

"I don't take naps Jonas" sneered Gabe then skipped off "I'm eight years old!"

"He takes a nap every afternoon after school and homework, he practically passes out" Olivia told Kira in a friendly voice. Kira giggled at the girl's remark.

"Olivia, why don't you take Kira home?" Herbalist asked her daughter "Me and Leader are going to pack for his journey."

"Yes mother" Olivia nodded.

"Oh" Kira blushed again; she realized she was being asked politely to leave so Herbalist could drill her son on exactly what he did to Seer's poor innocent daughter. "Well, I'll see you soon Herbalist?"

The woman nodded "Any time you wish dear" she said in a kind enough tone.

"Bye Miss Kira!" Gabe poked his head in the doorway. "I love you oh so much!"

Kira giggled at the boy "and I love you Mr. Gabriel" she told him, then winked. Gabe winked back.

Olivia and Kira started down the dirt road to Kira's house. The sun was starting to set in the sky sending a soft golden glow over Village's landscape. People were starting to finish up last minute errands and then hurry home to there families and suppers. Many nodded in there direction and called out happy greetings. Kira felt a warm sensation in her chest. _I'm truly part of them now_ she thought _I'm a Villager. _

"If you don't mind me being blunt" Olivia asked bashfully "What were you and Leader doing up there?"

"We were sleeping" Kira answered honestly. "We were joking around with each other and then we just started drifted off"

"Hmm" Olivia responded.

"That's the honest truth" Kira added.

"I believe you" Olivia said in a tone that made Kira believe she did.

"My brother is great isn't he?" Olivia asked.

"He is a magnificent leader" Kira agreed "And an even more magnificent friend"

Olivia nodded "and he'll be a great husband to whom ever he marries"

Kira turned away embarrassed. "Yes" she answered at last "Yes he will"

"Hey, I know this sounds awfully whinny, but mother has us doing so much now with the epidemic, were all whipped out!" she giggled "Do you think you could come and help us out?"

"I'd love too!" Kira answered. And she was telling the truth. Not only would she love to help those in need, she'd also love to spend some time with Olivia and cute Gabriel. "I'll come tomorrow after lunch"

"Sounds great!" beamed Olivia.

The two friends parted ways at Kira's door and Kira entered her house.

Seer was sitting in his chair tuning his instrument.

"Your back" he greeted nonchalantly.

"Sorry father" she apologized "I was with Leader and lost track of time."

"No harm done" her father said calmly. "It's nice to know your spending time with others here."

Kira smiled, grateful for her father's understanding. "Have you eaten?" she asked.

"Yes" the old man nodded "I left some for you in the icebox, Summer Salad."

"In the autumn?" Kira laughed.

"Wishful thinking" he chuckled.

Kira ate her salad and listened to her father strum his instrument and tune it up. She thought back to her afternoon with Leader. It had been a long time since she had been so at peace with herself and with her surroundings. In fact she hadn't felt that care free since Thomas had gotten engaged. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling.

"Kira?" Seer called from the living room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you going to read to me? Or are you to tired?"

"No, I'm not to tired, let me finish"

"Alright"

A little later she sat with her father and read a chapter out of Catcher in the Rye. The two spent a good half hour talking about the events that had taken place with the hero before Seer announced he was going to bed. Kira sat down to finish some last minute mending. She reminded herself she needed to get back to weaving.

She was interrupted by a gentle rapping on the wooden door. It was to quiet for her father to hear. She stood and went to the door. Opening it just enough to so she could poke her head out she saw Leader standing in the doorway with a shirt in his hand. He was looking very sheepish.

"Hey"


	6. Chapter 6

**Gasp! Another update!? Yup. **

**I hadn't looked at my reviews for the previous two chapters till this afternoon. I want to thank GoldenDragonClouds for the constructive critisizm, that is always welcome here. and to Crystalkyubbi-chan I have to agree that Gabe is a pretty cool character. Orignally I wasn't going to have him play much of a part, but I've grown to attached to him XP**

Kira stared at him, unsure of what to say. What did one say to a man who had just shown up to there house at sometime near midnight with a shirt in his hand?

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was packing and I realized that this shirt had a huge tear in it." He waved the blue waist shirt slightly as he spoke. "And I was afraid I wouldn't see you tomorrow."

"You want me to mend your shirt?" Kira asked a little bemused. Leader nodded. "Yeah"

Kira just stared at him in stunned silence. He had found a reason to come see her one more time before he left. Incredible, this man was really incredible. She laughed at the amazement of it. "Alright then, come in" she opened the door wider for him.

He stood in the living room looking unsure of what to do with himself. Which was an unusual look for Leader to wear, and it didn't befit him very well.

"Well sit down, this will take some time" she told him. Leader nodded and sat a little stiffly on the couch. Kira holding back giggles sat down beside him. "Here" she held out her hand "Let me see the shirt"

He handed it to her. It was a simple waist shirt, made of cotton with little white buttons down the center, not very different from the black one he was wearing now. The tear that had brought Leader down here was located near the shoulder; it was a nasty snag about three inches wide. Kira set to work, pulling out blue thread from her basket and threading it onto her tiny needle. "What happened to it?" Kira asked Leader as she began to access where she needed to start.

"I tore it" he said watching her "I think it was three weeks ago, helping Olivia and Gabe pick apples." He rolled his blue eyes "Of coerce there was hardly any apples to pick, they all got snatched up in the summer."

Kira nodded. "To true" she made her first stitch.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." He said apologetically. Kira smiled.

"No, I was just mending a hole in my father's socks." She told him. "Seems my primary job here is to mend people's clothes!" she laughed quietly "My true name might just be mender."

To her surprise Leader didn't laugh along with her, he didn't even smile. He was looking a little pale actually. "What's wrong?" Kira asked "You're not sick are you?"

Leader shook his head. "No" he told her "I'm fit as a fiddle"

"Then why do you look as white as ice?"

Leader blinked, unusually slowly, and then sighed. "To tell you the truth I'm terribly nervous"

Leader nervous? Unheard of!

"What about?" she asked.

"This whole trip I hope I'm making a good decision."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kira asked looking back down at her stitching. "You're going to get something that will save the whole of Village!"

"Yes" Leader nodded. "Yes I will" he didn't look appeased.

"What else is bothering you?"

"I…….I left a lot of people back there." He chewed his lip.

"Friends? Family?"

"Yes"

"Leader, tell me about your family, your old family before you came here, I'd love to hear about them!" she sat up straighter.

"There's not much to tell" he shrugged "I had a mother and a father and little sister."

"What were there names?" she asked.

"Well my sister's name was Lily, I'm not sure what my mom and dad's names were, in my community such things were not very important past a certain age."

"What did your mother and father do? For a living"

"Mom was…….in law and justice, a judge I guess you could say, very intelligent but not very compassionate. My father was in Childcare, a _nurturer._" He practically spat the word out, and his hand balled suddenly into fists.

"Do you ever miss them?" she asked, deciding to ignore his angry outburst.

Kira had been lucky. Where she was born the weak were cast out and left dead, her twisted leg had deemed her weak, she was to die. But her mother had been kind and loved her enough to demand that she be allowed to live. As Kira grew so did her mother's love. While the other mother's beat there kids, let them starve, mistreated them horribly, Katrina nurtured Kira and taught her to be proud of her accomplishments, taught her she was strong, stronger then the others, because of her weakness. When Katrina had died, it had been very hard for Kira, and she still missed her mother horribly. She knew her father did too.

"Sometimes, on occasion, I hope there happy at least, they cared for me in the best way they could, given the circumstances."

"Circumstances?"

Leader shook his head "It's a long story." He admitted.

Kira was satisfied, he had just shared more with her about his past then he had to probably any one else.

"Well, I'm almost finished here" she said. Leader nodded and smiled, but just a bit.

She longed for a bit of conversation, it was too awkward otherwise "Leader Bridget said something about you taking me horseback riding, have you actually been horseback riding."

"Yes a few times when I was younger, Bridget taught me"

"You any good at it?"

"Nah" Leader wrinkled his nose "I always seem to fall off the horse."

She giggled. "You couldn't have been that bad"

"Oh I was, after a few lessons poor Bridget gave up on me, she threw her hands up in the air and declared me hopeless."

"Well, Well, Well, looks like there's something Leader can't do." Kira chuckled.

"There are quite a few things I can't do, I can't sew to save my life, and I'm not a very good cook, and I was never good with memorizing dates."

"All things I'm excellent at" Kira observed.

"We just compliment each other perfectly don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we do."

The two looked at each other for a moment. Just a quick moment, then Kira looked back down at her sewing and Leader looked out the window.

"Your sister Olivia, she's very pretty, I'm surprised Matty wasn't chasing after her." Kira commented.

"Olivia's pretty but she's not very sociable, she's almost always working or studying or watching Gabe. Doesn't hang out with the kids her age." Leader shrugged.

"Hmm, does she have many friends?"

"She has a few, mostly girls, she's shy around guys."

"Hmm"

"You know she and Jean used to be best friends."

"Really, what happened?"

"Jean got older and prettier and decided she'd rather flirt with the boys then help Olivia with her arithmetic homework." Leader said "Not that she's not a good student; she's just not as academic orientated as Olivia."

Kira nodded, she had noticed Jean's fondness of boys. "Matty liked her you know" she whispered.

"Well Jean liked Matty, maybe not as much as he liked her but enough to matter."

"Hey Leader"

"Yes?"

"When you were in school, who was the girl all the guys liked?"

Leader smiled slightly "Bridget"

"Figures" laughed Kira. "She's very pretty."

"Yes" Leader agreed "But not as pretty as you."

Kira blushed "Oh hush, I'm not all that great." She held up the shirt to admire her craftsmanship.

"Perfect." Leader commented, but the way he was staring at her Kira was pretty sure he wasn't talking about the shirt.

He left shortly after, thanking her for fixing the shirt and the company.

He kissed her again before leaving, this time on her forehead. It made Kira feel weird but at the same time…..nice. She went to bed with a warm feeling.

* * *

Seer woke Kira up at dawn.

"Kira I have to go to Herbalist's." he told her in a raspy voice.

"Why?" Kira asked sleepily. She was hardly ever annoyed with her father, but he had woken her up before the sun for goodness sakes!

"I have a sore throat." He told her. "It's one of the symptoms of Scarlet Fever remember?"

Scarlet Fever. That strange deadly illness. Could it have possibly infected her father? _Please no_. she thought _Not Father too_. "Alright" she told him sitting up. I'll come with."

"You're not dressed" Seer told her. "Your tired I can tell, stay here."

"No" Kira rose out of bed and grabbed her stick on the wall by it. "I'm coming; if something's wrong I want to be there." She walked toward her closet "It'll only take a second to throw on a dress."

She chose her brown blouse and skirt and threw them on haphazardly. She stuffed her feet in her shoes. "Alright come on, I'm ready." She took her father's hand and together the two headed toward Herbalist's.

It was deathly quiet; there was no one out this early in the morning. Not even a bird. She led her father through the streets and tried to ignore the eerie feeling welling up in her chest.

When they arrived at Herbalist's house her father admitted he also had a fever he just didn't want Kira to worry too much about him." _He has two of the symptoms. God no. _she rapped on the door.

She heard rustling in the house, then the door opened and Gabe poked his head out. He was rubbing his blue eyes and yawing. Obviously he had been sleeping. He was still wearing his sleep shirt on which went to his knees. "Miss Kira?" he said groggily "Seer?"

"Gabe where is your mother?" Kira asked.

"She's with the patients."

"Can you get her? I think I may have another one for her."

Gabe blinked at her in sleepy confusion, but finally he nodded and disappeared. He reappeared a little bit later with Herbalist.

"What's this I hear about another patient?" Herbalist asked.

"My father has a sore throat and a fever." Kira informed her. Herbalist's eyes widened in shock and her lips pursed.

"Is that so?" she muttered. "Well come on in, I'll check it out."

Kira stepped into the cozy house, her father at her side. "Come on Seer" Herbalist spoke in a kind and gentle tone "I'll take you back to the examination room and we'll see what's to be seen" she took the man's hand in her own and began to guide him to a door way. "Gabe please take care of Kira show her to the living room will you?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes mama" Gabe replied still tired. "Come on Miss, fallow me" he turned and began to walk in the opposite direction as his mother. Kira had no choice but to fallow, though she longed to fallow Herbalist and her father. She turned and looked over shoulder at the two receding figures and sighed.

The living room was twice the size of her and her father's. It was painted a pale pastel red color (Herbalist had one of the few houses with painted walls). It contained several chairs and couches and one big card table. On the table lay a few books. Kira scanned the titles, there was a dictionary with medical terms, and a copy of Pride and Prejudice, a Trigonometry book a book on the history of Village, and a spelling book and a grammar book. To the extreme left of the house was a piano. Kira only knew of them because of Thomas' books, and the one in Leader's house. Gabe told her to sit anywhere she wanted. She settled down on the chair nearest the doorway and watched as Gabe lit a lamp on the table.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked "I can get you something to drink."

"No I'm fine thank you Gabe." She told him. He sat down on one of the couches across from her.

He was an unbelievably beautiful child, his angelic face illuminated in lamp light. He had his brother's eyes. That pale blue that seemed to pierce into your very soul. He had his brother's broad shoulders too.

"That's a pretty piano" she commented, gesturing to the looming instrument.

"Thank you" Gabe returned.

"Leader has one too, does he play?"

"No" Gabe shook his head "Well he can but he doesn't, the piano is mine."

"Yours?"

"Yeah, I play, Kelsey's mom taught me."

"How lovely, I'll have to hear you play sometime."

"Ok, but we have to wait till Kelsey's here, she sings"

"She does?"

"Yeah, I play and she sings, her mom says we compliment each other perfectly."

Those were the same words Leader had used. She blushed slightly at the remembrance of them.

She sat back in her chair and watched as Gabe's eyelids got droopier and droopier. Eventually the boy slumped into the couch, asleep. She smiled, even with his mouth slightly agape, he was a beautiful boy. She wondered about his parents, his real mom and dad, they must have been Leader's mom and dad too, yet the two looked really nothing like each other, they shared the same eyes and the same shoulders but that was it. She gathered one must have taken after there mother and the other after there father.

She then thought about her own father. She hadn't even known he existed till she was twelve and living with power in edifice. Matty had found him during his journey to get Kira her "blue" and had brought him to see her. She remembered how thrilled she had been that she still had family left, still had a place to belong.

She had always taken after her mother, she knew that. She had her mother's dark hair and pale skin and pretty pink lips; she had her mother's tiny waist and almost non existent bosom. Her father was taller then her by a few inches his hair, though mostly gray now had been a sandier brown, he was sturdy, strong, built bigger. She could imagine that at one point he was the catch in her old community, the boy all the girls wanted. He still would have been handsome considering his age, if the huge scar hadn't disfigured his face.

Kira laid her head back and closed her eyes. She never had believed in God. A higher power maybe, but not an all mighty God. But now she wasn't so sure, and she was beginning to hope that there was, and that he was watching over them, and doing everything he could to make sure they all got through this ok.

She had drifted off; she hadn't realized it till she was awoken by Herbalist shaking on her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes.

"Are you awake dear?" Herbalist asked. Kira nodded. "Good, because I have some bad news."

Kira's heart sank. _God no_ she thought. "What is it?"

"It's your father, I sent Gabe to set him up a room, he has Scarlet Fever."

"Oh no" Kira groaned. "Oh no, oh no, oh no" she rose shakily to her feet.

"I'm sorry dear" Herbalist murmured. "But I'm afraid so"

"No." Kira shook her head, which was reeling. "Not father, not him too."

"Kira breathe" Herbalist told her "Don't worry Leader will bring back the-

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Kira straightened herself to her full height and started for the door.

"Leader" she repeated "I need to speak to him."

"I think he already left." Herbalist told her.

"We'll see" Kira said as she hurried out.

Leader hadn't left, not just yet; he was just leaving his walkway, a pack swung over his shoulder. He was wearing the blue waist shirt she had fixed the night before, and a navy blue coat with red trim and large pockets. He spied her walking toward him and stopped and smiled.

"I'm coming with you" she told him. Leader's smile disappeared.

"No" he told her "We already went over this, your staying here."

"No, you listen to me" she slammed the end of her stick on the ground. She was angry, angry and upset. "My father's sick now; Herbalist diagnosed him, I want to help him, I'm coming with you."

She tried to sound intimidating, and not scared for her father's life like she really was, she was pretty sure she did a good job. She kind of scared herself.

But not Leader, he wasn't convinced, yet he did look sympathetic.

"So Seer has it too" he stated. Kira nodded.

"Kira I know you must be very worried and you must feel very helpless but" he reached forward and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "You need to stay here; you can help your father without going with me."

"But" Kira opened her mouth but Leader shook his head.

"This isn't debatable Kira, your staying here."

Kira whimpered she felt a lump in her throat and tears stinging in her eyes now that all her bravado was gone, and the truth had settled in the anger melted. "But I'm scared." She whispered "I'm so scared."

"Don't be" Leader told her. "Herbalist will take good care of him, I'll be back soon enough and he's going to be ok."

Kira felt a tear roll down her cheek. Leader saw it, he wiped it away. "Don't cry" he said softly "Everything's going to be ok."

"Promise?" Kira asked. Leader drew her into a hug.

"I promise." he started to pull away.

"Don't" she told him "Just not yet."

"Of coerce."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead again; but at that moment she tilted her head upward to look at him and he ended up kissing the tip of nose. Both Kira and Leader blushed but they didn't separate.

"Maybe" she told him "When you come back I'll have this whole feeling thing figured out."

"Maybe" he agreed. He let go, and she let him. "Well, I'm off"

"I'll walk with you to the edge of Village."

"Will do" he smiled. They started off.

The walk was mostly silent, each wrapped up in there own thoughts. When they reached the edge Leader stopped and turned toward Kira.

"This is it." He said.

"So it is" she agreed "Promise you'll be careful?"

"I promise" he told her. Kira hated to see him go; her father and Leader were the only two constants in her life, and both it seemed were leaving.

"Well then" she held out her hand "Good bye Leader"

Leader gave her an incredulous look. Then he put his pack down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good bye Kira" his voice was very quiet and sad. Kira could see it in his eyes, he didn't want to leave. Not her; not his family; not village.

"Leader-

She stopped; she didn't know what to say.

She didn't have to say anything. Leader bent down and for the second time that day, not even an hour apart, he kissed her. It was different then the other kisses though. The first kiss, that day at the meeting had been a test kiss, he had been testing the waters with her, how far he could go. The second had been a thank you kiss for mending his shirt and the third kiss had been a sign of sympathy and caring. All sweet but none very passionate.

This one was different, very different. He wasn't just touching his lips to hers like he had the first one; he was _kissing_ her, really honest to goodness kissing her. The sensation was a strange one to Kira; and one she wasn't sure she liked, not yet.

The kiss didn't last very long and when it was over Leader's arms unwrapped themselves. They just stood there for a few moments and looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

Then just like that, Leader picked up his pack and left. Turned his back on her and his home and started into the great unknown.

_Not to him;_ she reminded herself _He knows exactly what's out there. _She watched him recede into the distance. Then when she could no longer distinguish him from the scenery she turned and headed back to Herbalist's.

As she strolled she was greeted by a few people. Villager's early risers, all getting ready for another day of work. Among them was Carpenter.

"You alright?" he asked when he saw her walking down the path all alone.

"Yeah" she lied "Just tired, it was a long night"

Carpenter nodded sympathetically. "I heard about your father." He told her "I'm so sorry Kira"

"Don't be" she shook her head "It's not your fault she's sick."

"Well I am all the same, you must be devastated."

"I'm still getting over the shock." She told him "It happened so quickly."

"Well I'll tell you what, is there anything I can do for you?" he was genuinely concerned. She was touched. She wanted to reply, but she never got the chance because at that moment a voice called out.

"Don't bother Carpenter; _I'm_ going to take care of her."

Kira turned around to see the owner of the voice.

It was Bridget.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabe was a very observant boy. He saw everything; he knew a lot that others didn't. For example, he knew that his next door neighbor was having an affair; he knew Jean was still shaken up about Matty; he knew his mother was more worried about this epidemic then any one else. Now as he strolled the early morning streets, Sweetheart at his side, he spied Kira caught in-between Carpenter and Bridget and he felt sorry for her. Not that being in-between the two was a bad thing, Bridget and Carpenter were for the most part, very nice people, but it was the face she was wearing. She was devastated about her father and Leader and though she was grateful for the two's kindness she really wanted to be by herself. Gabe wanted to go over there and hug her and tell her that everything was going to be ok. But he didn't, he couldn't, he was on a mission. Leader had already left; he needed to be on his way if he wanted to find him in time. He moved quietly along the streets, trying not to draw any attention to himself, which was easier said then done, he was Gabe after all, Village's golden boy and he was always the center of attention.

"Gabe where are you off too?" an all too familiar voice asked. Gabe looked up and saw his friend fall into step beside him.

Kelsey and Gabe had been friends for almost two years now, they did everything together. He had found her one morning in the fields beyond the schoolhouse, she was with the boys her age, and they were taunting her. Kelsey had always been small, a shrimp compared to anyone. She couldn't reach very high at all, and the boys knew that. They had been waggling the girl's crown of flowers just out of her reach. She had only been four, very young to six year old Gabe, but he had been impressed by her display of bravery. She had refused to cry, though she wanted to, her chin was shaking, but she didn't shed a single tear. She just stood and watched them tease her with the flowers and waited patiently for them to grow bored with her. Gabe got mad, how _dare they tease a little girl?_ He thought. He chased them away and told them to go pick on someone there own size. They dropped the crown as they left and Gabe picked it up. He turned to the still frightened girl. "Is this yours?" he asked. She nodded. "I thought so" he continued "Here" he put it on her head.

"Thank you" she sniffed. Gabe smiled his most charming smile.

"You're very welcome, I'm Gabriel."

"I'm Kelsey" the girl told him.

"Well Kelsey, if those silly boys ever try to tease you again, you come find me ok?"

Kelsey nodded.

To his surprise he found Kelsey got teased a lot, the boys and girls her age liked to pick on her. She was tiny, and not very fast, or very strong, or very good at games. Gabe had to save her almost every day. Soon enough he told her to just stick close by him.

"They won't bother you if they see me" he told her. From that day forward Kelsey fallowed him around constantly, he knew he should have been annoyed by it. She was four for goodness sakes! But Gabe liked Kelsey, she was smart, smarter then most girls he'd met, and she was funny he found.

Over time the roles were reversed. Gabe was fallowing Kelsey around, she was his bodyguard she would tell people playfully and he would respond with "She's my princess"

It was a very cute game; and one Gabe never tired of.

"Nowhere" he told her now as he walked.

"Don't tell me nowhere mister" Kelsey sneered "I know you better then _that_ Gabe never goes _nowhere._"

"I am" he insisted. Kelsey stuck out her tongue.

"Gabe you know you always tell me, never set off without a definite destination in mind. That's what you say, and Gabe always does what he says."

He had taught her to well. He smiled at his friend and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Alright fine, you caught me, I'm going after Leader."

"Leader?" Kelsey was obviously not expecting that. Her face was one of the easiest things to read.

"Yup, yup." Gabe nodded. "I'm going to fallow him, I want to help mom and Ollie and Ester and Miss Kira's dad."

"Seer?"

"Yeah, he got sick this morning, upset Miss Kira something fierce."

"Oh" Kelsey stared at him for a long moment in silence. "Well alright, I'll go too" she shrugged.

Gabe grinned, if it had been any other girl, if it had been Jenna or Deborah they would have gasp and cried "Gabe your breaking the most important rule in Village! Don't go past its borders! You're going to be in so much trouble!" but Kelsey wasn't like most girls, she was Kelsey and she had made up her mind to come with. "You're not going to have an adventure without me."

"Yes my precious sunshine" he chuckled "I wouldn't dream of having an adventure without my princess!"

He took her hand "Ready Sweetheart?" he asked his dog. Sweetheart woofed softly at him. "Thought so"

"What did she say?" Kelsey asked.

"She said this is reckless and stupid, but lots of fun." He told her.

"I agree" Kelsey nodded. She had always believed Gabe could speak fluent dog, after all he could understand the adults perfectly when they spoke, why not dog; that was just as difficult.

"Well then come on" Gabe announced grandly "Off into the great unknown!"

"Off into the great unknown!" Kelsey repeated. The two friends laughed joylessly as they, and the dog, ran off toward the edge of Village's borders.

_Off into the great unknown. _

* * *

Kira stood dumbfounded as Bridget approached the two of them. She was wearing a proper autumn dress in deep striking crimson red; the kind of color only people like Bridget could get away with. She had on a sunhat with a rose in the brim. She even had on satin gloves, and fancy lacy slippers. Kira couldn't help but feel a little envious. She was beautiful no way around it and Kira felt very homely in her presence.

"Hi Bridge" Carpenter greeted pleasantly.

"Hello Car." Bridge returned, the two laughed at some inside joke. Then Bridget turned to Kira. "I just heard about your father honey, I'm terribly sorry."

Kira remembered that like her Bridget's dad was sick with Scarlet Fever.

"Don't be" she said using the same line she had with Carpenter.

"Oh but I am." She reached out and touched Kira's arm affectionately. Kira was mildly surprised to find she wasn't poisoned by her touch.

"Well I thank you for your sympathy; it's very nice of you."

"I've decided to do something for you to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up?" Kira blinked at her. Bridget nodded "Yes, me and some of the girls are having a picnic in the fields today and I thought it would be great if you could come along."

Kira was amazed, either Bridget was genuinely trying to be her friend, or she was a very good actress. "Well I don't know" she admitted "I promised Olivia and Gabe I'd help them at Herbalist's."

"And you still can" Bridget told her "The Picnic won't take very long."

Kira still wasn't sure. The invitation was nice, very nice, but still she was nervous about being around a bunch of younger women, she knew how gossipy and catty they could be. She had never much gotten along with girls her age. In her old community they all despised her for her leg. Kira's only friends had been Thomas, a charming boy her age whom like her had been sent to the Council of Edifice to hold power, Matty, and a little girl named Jo who had sadly passed away recently from a sickness.

"You should go" Carpenter advised "It's a great way to make friends, and it'll keep your mind off of your worries."

"Well then, if you really want me to" Kira said finally "I see no real reason why not" she smiled as best as she could manage at her new maybe friend Bridget. Bridget grinned "Goody!" she said in a very girlish voice "This is going to be such fun."

Carpenter rolled his dark eyes at the girl, Kira smiled at him, she thought that maybe she had a friend in Carpenter too.

"But I simply must return home now" she told the pair "I left in an awful hurry and I need to go home and compose myself."

"Of coerce dear" agreed Bridget "You go and do just that, the picnic will start just before noon, in the field behind the schoolhouse."

"I'll take you home if you like" Carpenter offered.

"That would be quite nice actually" Kira told him. He smiled and offered his hand, all gentlemen like and Kira took it. It didn't feel as natural as it did with Leader, but it felt nice all the same. She turned and waved at Bridget, after all it seemed they were friends now. "I'll see you in a bit!" she told her. Bridget smiled and waved back. "See you."

After walking a bit back to her house Kira turned to see Bridget again. She saw her standing there, the wind gentle ruffling her red hair. Kira couldn't tell if she was smiling or glaring.

* * *

Leader hadn't been walking very long. About a quarter of an hour was his guess. Already the landscape was beginning to change. The fields of bright wildflowers in vibrant blues and yellows and purples were rolling into large mahogany and oak trees with shrubbery snaking around them. He hadn't been much into Forest. He had been in it when he had arrived here that dreadful winter, though he did not know it. He had been in here when Matty (then Matt) had drug Seer into the woods to see his daughter, he had been anxious and worrisome then, he had wanted Seer home safe and sound. The blind man knew of the dangers of Forest, and of the village he was returning too. And he had been in here when he had gone to rescue Matty and Kira from a horrible death. Other then that, he may have wandered in once or twice in his younger years to admire the large sturdy trees and such or the lively forest animals (he could still remember the first time he had seen a deer) but never had he gone very far into it. It was actually a guideline for most villagers to steer clear of Forest unless it's absolutely necessary. It was a rule for little ones to NEVER leave Village's safe boundaries.

Even more upsetting then Forest was the thought of where he was heading. He hadn't really thought about his community since the day the books had come to him. He thought of Lily often, hoped she was alright, he had thought of his old friends Fiona and Asher from time to time, he had even thought of his mother a few times, who despite lacking much in the way of compassion had been, as much as was allowed in the community, a sweet and caring woman. He never allowed his thoughts to dwell on his father for it still brought him anger (and gave him nightmares) and never on The Giver which gave him feelings of guilt and sadness. And he never thought of the community as a whole, never thought of there rituals and rules and morals. It brought him so much pain still. He had spent years trying to put it behind him.

He still kept some of the habits they had taught him there. He was still very precise with his language, always searching for the right word to describe his feelings or thoughts or memories. He still insisted on a sense of unity that was apparent in the community. Not the kind of sameness that they had insisted but a feeling that they were all part of the same community and had to provide and participate in it in any way they could. That's why he gave names, to place people in there proper place in society, the place belonged and would be happiest in.

Mostly it was men that received names. It wasn't that women couldn't, they were just as able as men as receiving names, and many did. Yet it seemed that here in Village, most of the women grew up, got there education, then found a man married and settled into the role of a wife. The cooked and cleaned and sewed and when they got into groups gossiped. That was there life calling. There true names were always simple, the name of there husband and then the name wife attached after it.

There were a few named women. Herbalist was one, this was because she was one of the few here well schooled in medicine and remedies, and because she had an undying need to help others when they needed her. She had never considered getting remarried and having to settle into the role of wife again.

"I wasn't very happy in my old marriage as it was" she would tell Leader when he had been younger and had asked her about it. He still thought it was strange that one had a child but didn't have a mate. "He was nice enough, very generous to me and very kind, but" she would shrug "I gather I'm just not the type of woman that's supposed to be married."

His old friend Gilbert (later renamed Potter) had said the same thing, and sure enough he was still unmarried. That may change, Potter like Leader was only twenty but it seemed it was probably not going to.

Leader stuffed his hands into his large pockets and sighed. Already he missed Village, he missed Gabe's mischievous tricks, ones that usually he drug poor Kelsey into, or she volunteered herself into them Leader could never figure that one out, he missed Herbalist harping on him to "grow a pair and just ask the girl already" he missed his friendly banter with Carpenter, and most of all, above all, he missed Kira. Just that thought of her made him go crazy. In fact just thinking about thinking about her he felt a soft ache in his heart and he reached and touched it lightly. He sighed again.

He hadn't really ever thought of a woman the way he thought of Kira. He had been attracted to women before, as early back as the age of eleven. He could still remember the pleasurable dreams he had had of Fiona. Later in Village there had been a fleeting attraction to a girl his age named Leah, he had often shown off for her and teased her in that silly schoolboy way that was often referred to as "flirting" but it had only lasted a month or two and then like many childhood affections it had fizzled out. There had been Bridget, but that hadn't even been an attraction, that had been a mere friendship, enjoying the company of someone whose intellectual had been the same as his, and then it had turned into a mistake, a horrible mistake, a one night stand kind of mistake.

But with Kira it was different. There was the attraction of coerce, the attraction was always the start of everything. When he had first seen her, in that vision he had been awestruck. She had been hurrying about in her garden in a lilac dress that women often wore in late summer, checking on this plant, clipping that plant, pulling weeds. Her dark hair was up in a ponytail as it often was; her eyes were dancing in sweet happiness. He at first couldn't believe that was Kira, Seer's daughter. He had stories of her, mostly from Matty. She was intelligent he knew, about his age a bit younger, a talented young woman, she could weave the most amazing pictures. She had been given power in Edifice for her talent, had been given a very important task. He also knew of the twisted leg, the mark of a useless woman. She had been deemed unable to marry. Yet looking at her as she worked Leader wondered how any man in there right mind wouldn't want to marry her. She was so very lovely. He had told Matty what he thought of her, to his surprise his response was "She has a crooked leg; she leans on a stick to walk." It seemed to Leader he had been trying to warn him. But Leader could have cared less about that leg, or the stick.

That night was the start of the dreams that had plagued him for several months now. The dreams oh so similar to the ones he had had with Fiona. Only now there were more……..adult he decided. Dreams that would have made Kira's face turn red and Herbalist laugh so hard she would fall out of her chair. Often Leader would wake from these erotic dreams unbearably uncomfortable and in need of a cold shower.

But he couldn't help but secretly enjoy the dreams and some where inside him he longed to have the fantasies come to life. He was after all, just a man. A smart man, a respected man, but a man all the same and men had certain needs.

After he had met Kira though, and had gotten to know her, the attraction had grown. Leader had been a little nervous about it at first. He didn't like the butterflies in his stomach or the spazes his heart suffered from every time she was near. He didn't like not being in complete control of himself. Yet he came to embrace the feelings. He enjoyed her and he enjoyed being in love, and most of all enjoyed being in love with her.

Now if only she would feel the same about him. Sometimes he was sure she was, when blush at his compliments or say something flirtatious or seek out his company in a crowd. Other times he wasn't to sure. Like when she shied away from any of questions about "them" or when how embarrassed she got when other called them a couple and quickly corrected them.

The woods were getting thicker, and darker, and bit creepier. Leader didn't mind it to much; he'd been through it before, and in worse conditions. He began to whistle a lively tune to himself, one that Gabe often played on the piano. He spied two blue birds chasing each other through the trees; it gave him an odd thought. "You know" he said to no one in particular "Humans are very funny, they may have more complex feelings and thinking patterns but under all the grand bravado there not much different from animals, they have the same basic instinct, eat and mate." He laughed to himself as he continued on.

* * *

**Wala, the end of chapter 7. I'm on a roll here. Actually this was pretty hard to write I suck at writing little kids POV :P. Anyways. I enjoyed the challenge and am pretty proud out of the outcome. Anywho. **

** Oh, and this actually required me to go back and read Gathering Blue and The Giver again because I forgot a few things (Fiona's name was the main thing but also little things about there communities) I haven't read The Giver since the eighth grade (so very long ago). **

**Well whatever R&R. Or don't see if I care. **


	8. Chapter 8

Kira stared at the weaving of Village that hung from the wall. The one she had made all those years ago for her father. She reached out and touched the fabric, rubbing it gently. She found there house and fingered the threads gently. Then she found Leader's house and did the same.

"Stay safe" she murmured to no one in particular.

Carpenter had left her at her door, repeating his offer to doing anything for her that she needed. She thanked him and told him she would let him know if she needed him. She had then begun the usual morning routines, she washed her face, brushed her teeth and her hair, feed Frolic who had been devastatingly ignored these past few days. Then she redressed into the pink empire style dress and pulled her dark hair haphazardly back. She was dreading going to the picnic but she saw no way out of it. The sun was rising to quickly and to soon she would have to go join Bridget and her gang.

There was something about Bridget she didn't trust. She was too happy, too sweet. Her father had never told her much about Bridget's personality, nor did Leader, they had just told that one story of her. Kira wondered if she was trust worthy after all.

At about half an hour to noon she began making her way toward the fields. A few of the Villagers called out greetings to her and asked her, sympathetically, how she was feeling.

"Tired" she would reply "But alright" the first part was true, she was tired, but she was also not alright.

Village was alive now; the hustle and bustle of it was in full swing. This was her father's favorite time to go to the center of town and catch up with friends and other Villagers. Kira would sometimes join him, but she didn't like the constant questions the Villager's sent her way so for the most part she stayed home, working in her garden or staying with Jean at her house. He got annoyed by that sometimes, told her she needed to spend more time with other people.

She continued on past the people and the noise to the schoolhouse. Currently the kids were singing a silly little song, so loudly Kira could hear them perfectly. Because Gabe was helping his mother with the epidemic he was allowed to skip school for the next few days, but Kelsey should have been in there, she tried to peek but she couldn't see very much from her distance, and she didn't want to get any closer. She passed the schoolhouse and made her way toward the small field behind it. The field was about the size of Leader's gathering room, Leader had told her once when he had first shown it to her that in spring it blossomed the most beautiful wild flowers he had ever seen. Kira was eager to see if that was true or not. Now however as she trekked across the vast expanse all she saw was yellowed grass blowing in the gentle breeze not a flower to be seen. However there was something else to be seen. In about the middle of the field there was a huge blanket laid out, and sitting on this blanket was seven women. Kira recognized Bridget; she stood out from the rest with her red hair and crimson dress. She thought she recognized one of them from her few trips with father but she couldn't recall the name. They sat in a huge circle sipping at mugs and munching away on sandwiches. There chatter was carried to Kira on the wind, she felt suddenly very shy. She almost turned to leave, but Bridget spotted her.

"Kira!" she called waving her hand enthusiastically. "Glad you could make it!"

The other women turned and stared at her as she began to make her way over to them. Usually she didn't mind people staring, she had been stared at all through her life because of her leg, but now it made her uncomfortable. Even though they were all smiling at her she could tell they were sizing her up. Bridget stood and went to her, hugging her briefly.

"Well you invited me and I felt I needed to come." She lied. She felt like she should turn and high tail it back to her house, or Herbalist's where she wouldn't be alone.

"Well come on sit" one of the women, a pretty light haired one with sparkling eyes and pink cheeks said with a generous smile. She patted the empty spot next to her and Kira spied a wedding ring.

"Oh" Kira sank to the spot the woman had indicated nervously. She put her hands in her lap. "Thank you" she averted her eyes to the blanket.

"No need to be shy" scoffed another woman, a tiny waif of a thing with a childish round face. "We don't bite."

"Well" giggled a darker skinned woman with long shiny black hair "Most of us don't" she winked mischievously at Kira "Anastasia does, on occasion."

The other girls broke into laughter, Kira tried to chuckle along as best as she could. She had no idea which one was Anastasia.

"Girls" Bridget announced, she had taken her spot again, beside the dark haired one and a pretty eyed brunette "Let's not forget our manners" she eyed them all "Introductions I believe are in order."

The girls all chuckled at Bridget's comment.

"I'll go first" the fair haired woman with the wedding ring said. She turned and held out her hand "I'm Hunter's Wife." She told Kira "Though most still call me Elizabeth, or Lizzy for short."

Kira took Elizabeth's hand "Nice to meet you Elizabeth." She said nervously.

The girl beside her reached out her hand, she was a pudgy girl, not fat, but not particularly skinny either, her round face was framed in reddish brown curls. "I'm Erika" she told her.

Kira took her hand "Pleased to meet you Erika."

"I'm Vanessa" the girl beside her announced. She didn't offer her hand, and she was staring at Kira in a way she didn't like. She obviously didn't trust her.

"Ahh just ignore her" the darker skinned girl laughed "She's just jealous that you got Leader's affections." She held out her hand. Kira saw she had deep pretty dimples that lit up her entire face. "I'm Maria"

"Pleased to meet you Maria" she shook her hand.

"Beside me here is Jane." Bridget motioned to the pretty eyed brunette who was staring at Kira with unabashed curiosity. Kira noted she had been the only one not to laugh when the other girls did. "She's deaf, but Maria can talk to her."

"How?" Kira asked. Her curiosity overcoming her shyness for the first time, the other girls, except Vanessa, smiled.

"I can sign to her." Maria explained "My cousin is deaf, and when we were living in my old community we had to sign to him, I taught the language to Jane and now I translate to her."

"Oh" Kira was fascinated. "How nice"

She watched as Maria turned to Jane and moved her hands in quick but pretty movements; Jane watched Maria intently and then moved her own hands. Maria nodded and then looked at Kira.

"She says she's pleased to meet you."

"Tell her the same" Kira responded.

"And I'm Anastasia, please do not call me Ana, my name is Anastasia not Ana." She held out her hand "Pleased to meet you" it was the little waif girl.

"Pleased to meet you" Kira nodded.

"Well" Bridget clapped her hands together joyfully. "Now that that's done, Kira help your self" she motioned to the neatly made sandwiches and jugs of juice spread out on the blanket.

"Vanessa made the sandwiches and Bridget made the juice." Elizabeth told her. If it weren't that they were all eating the sandwiches and sipping at the juice Kira would have feared that they were poisoned. As it was she reached for a sandwich and poured the juice.

"How old are you Kira?" Maria asked her kindly.

"Eighteen, I'll be nineteen soon." She responded. She watched Maria move her hands gracefully to Jane who nodded.

"Are you adjusting alright?" Erika asked.

"Yes, I feel quite at home here."

Vanessa still stared at Kira with hostility, but everyone else had seemed to have adjusted to Kira's presence, there was a more relaxed air about them. Kira found herself starting to relax as well. She looked at Elizabeth. "You said your Hunter's wife?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded. "For how long?"

"About three months" she admitted.

"Oh" Kira arched her eyebrows.

"Erika's engaged" Maria told her. "To Author."

"Are you really?" Kira smiled "congratulations."

Erika smiled sheepishly "Thank you" she said.

"You can always tell when someone here is engaged." Bridget told her. "Want to know how?"

Kira nodded. Bridget smirked "When a women is engaged she has to wear white every single day" she nodded to Erika's all white ensemble "It's supposed to signify your purity and all, and your pure loved for whom ever your going to marry." Bridget snorted.

"Now Bridge, it's not all that bad" laughed Lizzy "After you get married you can wear any color you wish!"

"And I like white" Erika told her "It flatters me"

"It does" agreed Maria. The whole time Kira had noticed her translating to Jane the conversation so she didn't feel left out. The girl was smiling at the comment everyone made.

"You can wear any color you want while you're single too, and don't have the man to be tied down too."

The girls laughed, even Jane.

"Just wait Bridge, one day you'll fall in love" she winked at Kira who smiled.

Bridget just snorted and continued to nibble on her sandwich. Anastasia looked at Kira.

"So what's the deal with you and Leader?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Erika squeaked. "Are you like an item or something?" she leaned forward eagerly. The other girls did too, even Bridget, even Vanessa.

Kira blushed; she had hoped this question wouldn't have come up. She didn't really want to speak about it.

"Possibly" she told them "Currently no, but maybe when he comes back"

"Do you like him?" Maria asked.

Kira's cheeks' turned even pinker "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Bridget asked skeptically. "How can you not know?"

"Well" Kira hated explaining it. "I'm……not very….."

"Not very what?" Elizabeth asked kindly.

"I'm just trying to sort out my emotions" she told them and smiled as best as she could.

That eased them they smiled back at her, even Vanessa.

"Emotions are such complicated things" Bridget said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

_Maybe this isn't so bad. _Kira thought _maybe they can be my friends. _

"So besides Elizabeth and Erika is anyone else seeing anyone?" she asked them.

"Maria is seeing that Derek guy" Bridget informed her "He's fairly new here so he hasn't received his true name"

"And Jane's seeing Stocktender's son, Richard right?" she turned and signed to Jane. The girl nodded and signed back.

"They've been going for three months now."

"Congratulations" Kira told the girl. Maria signed and Jane nodded in Kira's direction. She put her hand to her mouth and the extended it out toward Kira.

"That's Thank You" Maria informed Kira. Kira smiled intrigued by the way Maria and Jane communicated with each other.

"Usually there are three more with us" Vanessa told Kira in a flat bored tone "Zoe, Ronnie and Roslyn but all three are ill."

"Oh how horrible" Kira frowned. All the women's faces were grim. They were all upset about there sick friends.

"Yes it is very sad" agreed Bridget.

"But we shan't dwell on things that make us sad, not today at least." Erika said firmly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Today is Jane's birthday" Maria told her, signing at the same time. Jane smiled sheepishly. "She's twenty one"

"Oh!" Kira clapped her hands together "Happy Birthday!"

She watched as Maria pointed at her and then made a motion with her fingers to her chin fallowed by dropping the fingers down to her chest. Jane's smile grew and she repeated the thank you sign at Kira.

"When's your birthday Kira?" Maria asked. "You said you'd be nineteen soon."

"It's sometime early winter, I'm not quite sure, birthdays weren't carefully kept track of in my old village."

"So we'll have to assign you a date in early winter" acknowledged Elizabeth.

"How about December 25th?" Bridget commented with a sly smirk. The others burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Kira.

"December 25th is Leader's birthday." Erika explained.

"And Gabe's" chuckled Maria.

"Oh" Kira got there little joke. "Actually might not be a bad idea."

"Bridget's ideas are never bad ones" Elizabeth giggled. Bridget smirked again.

"Tell me Kira besides Carpenter and Leader have you met any other single men?" she asked.

Kira shook her head "Besides Carpenter and Leader the only men I know are Mentor, Trademaster and my father"

"I think she should meet the guys, they'd like her don't you think?" Vanessa said, though her tone wasn't nice.

Maria turned and nudged her.

"Actually" Bridget said staring at Kira. "That might not be a bad idea."

* * *

A bit later Kira left the chattering girls and made her way to Herbalist's to help.

Kira had decided she liked Elizabeth and Anastasia they were both sweet girls. Elizabeth was cool, calm level headed. Bridget called her boring but Kira thought she was just a bit more mature then the others. _Marriage must have done it to her._ She thought. Anastasia was a lot like Herbalist, very headstrong and blunt with all her answers. Maria laughing fondly told Kira Anastasia had scared away all potential husbands with her brutal honesty.

Now as she hurried down the path she thought of the other girls. Maria was obviously the explainer, she took it upon herself not only to translate for Jane but to translate everyone else too, inside jokes had to be told, as well as stories.

Erika was very innocent; she was unabashedly curious and sweetly playful. She was, as Bridget pointed out later, a bit sensitive.

Vanessa was jealous, seethingly so, she was proud to let it show. She had glared and put Kira down every chance she got. This was often rebuked by the other girls and either Maria or Bridget nudged Vanessa. Vanessa was also very pretty, Kira saw that. Not as lovely as Bridget, but a close second.

Jane was quiet obviously because of her being deaf, but she understood everything that was going on. The silent observer, she never missed anything.

And then Bridget, who had shown Kira a different side today then she had been showing since they met. She was obviously the undisputed "leader" of the girls. They listened to her dictation and let her control the flow of conversation. She was intelligent, that had been proved, but also a bit snarky. She knew she could get away with it because of her beauty and her brains. She wondered if this was the Bridget Leader had been friends with, this sassy fiery red head. Kira couldn't really picture it, but she didn't know much about Leader's younger years did she?

"I'll ask Olivia" she said to herself. "The next time I see her"

"Kira!" a voice called, bringing her out of her thoughts. Carpenter was waving his hand excitedly. Beside him stood three other men, all around his age, twenty or twenty one. Leader's friends she gathered.

"Carpenter" she smiled a polite smile. She didn't want him to know she was oddly pleased to see him. He jogged over to her, the three guys fallowed him.

"How was the picnic?" he asked. Kira spied one of the guys turn and whisper to another. She blushed a little.

"It was lovely thank you for asking."

"Have you seen Gabe?" he asked her.

"Not since this morning when Herbalist diagnosed father."

"I told you he's missing" one of the men, a short stocky man told another, a dark skinned one with huge muscles.

"Hush Author" he mumbled.

Carpenter frowned, his brow furrowed.

"Why what's going on?" Kira asked.

"Herbalist said Gabe told her he was going to drop some school assignments off at the schoolhouse and she let him, she hasn't seen him since then, she was hoping you would since you're close to him and all." Carpenter explained.

Kira's head reeled. Gabe, missing? What could have happened to him? Everyone here in Village loved Gabe, he was the center of everyone's funny stories, he was the highlight of there days, no one would have hurt him. She instinctively turned toward Forest. Better then most she knew the dangers it held, still held, for those who entered and were not wanted. She could still see her shredded legs tumbling along, could still smell the horrible stench of death.

She hoped that Gabe wasn't in _that_ kind of danger.

"That's not all" Carpenter added "Kelsey's gone too, she never showed at school."

Kira blinked in surprised. "There both gone?"

The men nodded.

"Poor Herbalist, she must be so worried."

"She's more then worried, she's terrified." One of the men, a tall one, said.

"Kira these are my friends, Author, Inventor and Hunter." He motioned to them all one by one.

"Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure's ours" the tall man, Hunter, Elizabeth husband she realized.

"So your Leader's girl" commented Inventor. Kira blushed again, Leader's girl, that was the name she was dubbed with. "I was wondering when we'd get to meet you"

The other men chuckled.

"Well if you see Gabe you send him home" Carpenter said "Okay?"

Kira nodded. "Of course I will."

"Well I'll see you around Kira; it was nice to see you." Carpenter nodded and began heading off. She reminded her of her friend Thomas. Very courteous and mild mannered, uncomplaining too. She knew she would enjoy spending time with him.

Upon thinking of Carpenter she felt an ache in her heart and she gasped slightly at the force of it. A first she was worried something might have been wrong with her heart, like it was failing, but she realized it wasn't that at all.

She was lonely.

* * *

**End of chapter eight. My head hurts. **

**In the next chapter we'll be going back to Leader's POV and for the next four or five chapters it's going to swing from him to Gabe's. :P **


End file.
